


Sigh No More

by jackystaff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Harry, Drarry, F/M, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Rating is for later chapters, Slowish build, pretty short chapters, sigh no more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-24 03:44:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 28,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6140503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackystaff/pseuds/jackystaff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based in their hypothetical 8th year at Hogwarts; one day Hermione is brewing a potion and Harry finds himself having feelings he doesn't particularly understand. While trying to deal with this confronting revelation, Harry is paired with Draco in the class, indefinitly. The two must put their past's behind them and realise that both boys have changed.<br/>Also, the title and chapter titles are named after songs because I couldn't come up with anything better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Without Words

**Author's Note:**

> I have tumblr if yall wanna ask anything, as I'd be checking it daily - my harry potter specific one is siriuslyakeeper or my multi-fandom and main blog is sense8wolfpack
> 
> This is my first ever fanfic so please don't drag me too much :)  
> I plan to update monthly, but if enough people like it I'll try to do it more often
> 
> Also the rating is for later chapters I have planned ;)
> 
> I started writing this fic because I saw these two posts and thought they were funny and needed to make something out of them  
> http://jasmins-world.tumblr.com/post/119020011116/meanwhile-in-potion-class-draco-this-potion  
> http://hispotter.tumblr.com/post/119454907340/imagine-one-day-draco-is-brewing-amortentia

 

**HARRY**

Harry walked into the potions classroom to find Hermione brewing some sort of concoction, obviously studying for their final exams, even though the semester had only just started. He approached her desk and lifted himself to sit on it, away from her cauldron.

“You almost finished up here?” Harry asked. “Ron’s starving and wants to go to dinner early.”

“Of course he is,” Hermione replied with a huff. “I just have two more steps to go and I’ll be finished”

“Brilliant, I’ll wait here then.” Harry studied Hermione’s technique carefully, even though he knew he would forget how she did it anyway. He’s never been any good at Potions; he couldn’t even tell what she was brewing.

“There, finished.” Hermione said finally.

Suddenly Harry was assaulted with a very familiar smell, amongst others. “Eh, what in Merlin’s name did you make Hermione, it sinks of Malfoy!” At that Hermione’s eyes widened and she slowly turned her head to stare silently at Harry. “What, what it is?” Harry now panicked.

“Harry is there something you need to tell me? I’m your best friend, you can trust me you know,” she said in a calming tone.

“No,” Harry replied slowly. “Why would I?”

“It’s just that, Harry, this is Amortentia.” Hermione’s eyes were kind as she spoke, as if all knowing. Harry’s hand that he was leaning on slipped off the table and he half fell forward. _Why would I smell Malfoy_ , thought Harry. Or more importantly why does Hermione not look surprised anymore.

“I- I-,” Harry stammered. He needed to get out of there, to go someplace where he could be alone to think. He jumped off the table and without another glance back at Hermione he ran out the door and into the hall.

He could just hear Hermione yelling, “wait Harry, maybe I brewed it wrong!”

Who is she kidding, it’s Hermione, and she brewed it perfectly.

~

Harry went to the first bathroom he saw because he hoped Hermione wouldn’t want to risk Gryffindor points by going into the male toilets. He locked himself in one of the stalls and sat on the toilet with his knees curled up to his chest. He could still feel his heart beating in his chest. What is happening to him? Did he _like_ Malfoy? He wasn’t even sure if he _liked_ guys. Sure Harry had thought about the same sex sometimes, but he also did for the opposite sex. Did that make him bisexual? He wasn’t even sure that was a thing. He’d only heard of the word recently and never gave it a second thought. With everything going on with the wizarding war, he didn’t really have enough time to over think anything and living in a world where being heterosexual was the norm, who was he to think anything of his feelings. He definitely knew he liked girls. He certainly enjoyed dating Cho Chang and Ginny Weasley while it lasted. Ginny and he had broken up when the war ended. It was perfectly civilized and mutual; they had both realised that in the heat of life or death, they were perfect for each other however once things died down they just didn’t fit. They didn’t feel the urgency to be together anymore, much to the dislike of Mrs. Weasley, but Harry suspected she only wanted them together to be able to call Harry her son, especially after losing Fred. Harry assured her that he would always be part of her family; she was after all practically his mother. Ron took the break up well, at first he was angry with Harry, thinking he went and broke Ginny’s heart but he came around once Ginny told him to stop being a prat.

Harry could hear footsteps approaching; he slowed his breathing hoping that if it were Hermione or Ron they just wouldn’t notice anyone in the bathroom. That’s when the smell hit him, the same one emitting from the Amortentia potion. Oh great, Harry thought, it’s Hermione again looking to get Harry to smell it again. Harry could hear the person go to the sink and turn the tap on, running it over their hands, probably washing their face.

“Well, well look who’s visiting my bathroom?” Came the unmistakable shrieking of Moaning Myrtle but she wasn’t speaking to Harry, she was addressing the person outside.

“Damn, I should really check which bathroom I go into next time,” Draco Malfoy replied, voicing Harry’s exact thoughts. That would explain the scent.

“Now, now why would you want to avoid me, when I’ve got a treat for you,” she cooed.

“Oh yeah? Let’s see it then.”

Harry couldn’t see what was going on, and he certainly didn’t risk moving to see. Malfoy suddenly moved toward the cubical Harry was in.  
“Wow Myrtle, you’ve learnt how to lock a door, that’s great,” he said sarcastically.

Myrtle laughed, “Oh no silly, you really think I did it?”

“Who then?” Malfoy questioned. “Who’s in there?”

Harry was caught, he let his feet touch the ground and he unlocked the door. “Out of my way Malfoy,” Harry rushed past him.

“What were you doing in there, Potter?” He had grabbed the arm of Harry’s robes, stopping him.

“Leave me alone, I just wanted to be alone,” Harry couldn’t make eye contact with him.

Malfoy scoffed, “Why would you want to be alone? The whole bloody school loves you now, even more so than before.”

“It’s none of your business,” Harry yelled, he couldn’t handle seeing Malfoy right now, or anyone else. He yanked his arm free and stalked off with the other boy right at his tail.

“What Potter, girl troubles?” He laughed.

Far from it actually, thought Harry. He spun around to face Malfoy, “Look please for once just listen to me and leave me alone, you can torture me all you want tomorrow or whatever, I just need to be alone right now.”

Malfoy tilted his head, for once understanding in his eyes, “Alright Potter, just this once.” The look on his face gave Harry butterflies. Fuck. Harry really needed to leave, so he did. That was the first time Harry had actually spoken the Malfoy since the battle, when he saved the Slytherin’s life.

Harry thought enough time had past for it to be safe to go to the Gryffindor common room. With everyone at dinner the room was empty, not even Hermione or Ron waiting for his return. He was glad Hermione had let him be by himself instead of searching or waiting for him. He went up to his room and decided to just go to bed. What would be so wrong with him ignoring his feelings like before the war ended? Nothing. And with that Harry fell asleep and dreamt of Draco Malfoy.

He woke early to Ron shaking him awake, “Oi toss pot, breakfast time. You must be starving after not eating last night.”

“Mmm,” groaned Harry. His eyes fluttered open. “I’m coming, I’m coming.”

“Alright, Harry?” Ron asked.  
“Yeah, of course, why’d you ask?” Harry felt his stomach drop. Hermione told him.

“Hermione said you were feeling sick, that’s why you missed dinner,” he replied.

“Oh yeah, right.” Harry was relieved. “I’m fine now, it wasn’t bad.”

Harry got dressed and headed down to the common room with Ron. Hermione was waiting for them by the stairs. Ron took her hand without a second thought.

She looked at Harry, clearly testing the waters.

“Thanks for letting everyone know I was sick,” Harry said, genuinely grateful.

“Anytime, Harry.” Her eyes said more.

The dining hall was only half filled, people obviously taking advantage of the Sunday morning and sleeping in. The first thing to catch Harry’s eye was the bright blonde head of Malfoy, who was already eating with Blaise and Pansy. Harry for some reason wanted him to look up as he entered, like he could some how sense Harry's presence or something. _Stupid Harry_ , he thought. How long had he felt like this without _knowing_.

* * *

 

**DRACO**

 

“Potter’s staring at you,” Blaise nudged Draco, interrupting his train of thought. He looked up to indeed find Potter staring right at him. He raised one of his eyebrows at him and Draco could have sworn he saw Potter's cheeks flush pink before he quickly turned his attention to Granger and Weasley. _Yeah right_.

“He was probably waiting for me to make his life hell today,” Draco said nonchalantly.

“Why today?”

“Oh, no reason.” He certainly didn’t want any of his friends to know about him letting Potter off the hook last night. He didn’t want to give them any more reason to tease him about his crush on the boy. He’s already copped it for three years thanks to Pansy’s big mouth. Lucky for her, Blaise and Theo didn’t have much big mouths or the whole of Hogwarts would know. Draco wondered what was wrong with Potter yesterday; _maybe I can torture it out of him,_ he thought.

After breakfast Draco told Blaise and Pansy that he would meet up with them later, he wanted to find Potter and taunt him just for the sake of it, considering their short truce was over. He was waiting for Potter in the hallway, hoping he would be alone. When Potter finally did round the corner Draco was on, he was actually alone. Though he was in a rush and kept looking over his shoulder; he looked like he was escaping someone or something. “Running off again are we?” Draco sneered.

Potter looked at Draco with surprise, apparently not even noticing the only person in the hallway. “Oh, you again.”

“What do you mean ‘you again’. I do go to this school you know.”

“Yes, but running into you has become annoyingly frequent in the last 24 hours.” Potter looked over his shoulder.

“Being chased?”

“Sorry?” he looked back to Draco with confused. “Oh, right. Not exactly.”

“Come on let's hear it, Potter. Too many adoring fans?”

“Why can’t you just leave me alone,” He groaned.

Draco laughed, “I already did that yesterday, remember.”

“That hardly counts.” Potter turned a little intending to pass Draco, when he grabbed Potter by the shoulder. “Sod off Malfoy!” Draco hardly had enough time to react before Potter had reached for his wand.

“Malfoy, Potter! Stop!” Draco hadn’t even realised McGonagall had arrived. She was already pushing the boys apart. “Detention, for both of you! 5pm this afternoon.”

“What, I didn’t do anything! Potter’s the one with his wand out,” Draco retorted.

“Both of you looked to be in the wrong,” McGonagall replied.

“But Professor, it’s a Sunday,” Potter pleaded.

“Yes is it, and maybe losing part of your weekend ought to stop you from fighting next time.” McGonagall started down the hall.

Draco looked at Potter, even angrier than before. “This is your fault.”

“How is it my fault? You were the one waiting around to abuse me!”

Draco blushed a little, “I wasn’t waiting around for you!”

“Oh yeah? Then why were you just lurking around in the hallway?’

His question baited Draco too easily, “Oh shut up, Potter! It’s not like you haven’t followed me around.” Draco thought he saw Potter blush a little this time.

They hadn’t even thought about how stupid it was to continue fighting before McGonagall was back beside them, looking furious. “That’s it. This is out of hand. It is about time you two sort out your differences. You have been through too much together to keep doing this. After the last year I think you two are grown up enough now to stop fighting. It seems detention is insufficient punishment to stop you from fighting. Therefore I must force you to try and reconcile on _my terms_. You are now partners for every class until I see that you’ve resolved your issues.”

Draco and Potter looked at each other with mutual shock and confusion then turned their gaze on McGonagall.

“But Professor, I’ve already started my Potions assignment with Blaise.”

“I haven’t exactly started yet, but I’m supposed to be Ron’s partner.” Potter and Weasley, how would they survive without Granger.

“Well, I will make Mr. Zabini and Mr. Wealsey partners,” McGonagall seemed to find that more amusing than she should.

“You can’t punish our friends for something we did,” Potter said.

“I suppose not. I will assign them to groups of three instead.”

“But that means they’d have to do less work,” Draco said, fishing for any reason for this punishment to fail.

McGonagall looked like she knew the game Draco was playing, “Well your friends are very lucky, aren’t they.” With that, she turned and left.

The boys didn’t risk fighting again and incurring further punishment; they just scolded each other silently before parting ways.


	2. Acquainted

  **HARRY**

 

When Harry told Ron and Hermione about the new predicament they didn’t seem all too upset. For Ron, he seemed pleased that it solved their problem of being a trio, because it would mean he’d be pairing with Hermione for everything. Hermione actually had to hide a smile when Harry started complaining about Malfoy. He still hadn’t spoken to her about what had happened and was trying to avoid being alone with her so she couldn’t force him to tell her anything. That was what got him in this situation in the first place, because he was trying to avoid Hermione when he ran into Malfoy in the hallway. To make matters worse, the first couple of weeks of the new arrangement were agony. Harry and Malfoy barely spoke to each other, the only time they did they were insulting the other. This was a great feat considering they were now in all the same classes together due to the lack of students who returned for their 8th year.

 

The first time they actually have a conversation, it was Harry who spoke first. He couldn’t stand not talking for the whole year, if it ending up being that long, and something had occurred to him that he thought was odd. “Why are you even here?” He asked.

“Because Potter, I have to be your partner and have been for the last few weeks, if you didn’t listen to McGonagall.” Malfoy said with malice.

“That’s not what I meant,” Harry rolled his eyes at him. “I mean here, as in Hogwarts.”

He seemed surprised by the question and took a while to answer. “I can’t be a Healer without my NEWT’s. And it’s also a condition,” he said the last part quietly, as if hoping Harry wouldn’t hear.

“A condition of what?”

“My sentencing.”

“Oh,” Harry didn’t completely forget about the Malfoy’s trials, but he didn’t want to exactly remember them. They were horrible. But Harry went to all of them and testified on their behalf. Narssica was after all the reason Harry was still alive, how could he not. Though he never stayed for the sentencing.

“What about you?” Malfoy asked, presumably trying to change the subject.

“Malfoy, I didn’t have a tri-.”

Malfoy interrupted before Harry could finish, “Not that you git. Why are _you_ here?”

“Oh, right. Well it’s stupid really.” Harry thought his reason for returning was so trivial compared to the other’s, “I just didn’t want to get things handed to me because of who I am. Kingsley told Ron and I that we could start Auror training without our NEWTS. I don’t want that privilege, I want to earn my way. I’m not even sure I want to be an Auror anyway.”

“It’s not because of who you are, it’s because of what you’ve done, Potter.” Harry was surprised by the sentiment behind his statement. To break the tense silence Malfoy also added, “So, you might not want to be an Auror? What would you do instead of that?”

“I don’t know exactly. I do want to be an Auror but there are also a lot of reasons I don’t particularly want to. I really liked teaching everyone in the DA, so maybe I’d like to teach.”

“I get that. You’ve spent most of you life chasing around dark wizards, why would you want to spend the rest of your life doing the same thing.”

“Exactly,” Harry couldn’t believe Malfoy of all people understood him so easily.

 

* * *

**DRACO**

He actually had a civilized conversation with Harry Potter and it wasn’t terrible. Draco couldn’t believe it. He sat down next to Blaise for lunch in bemusement.

“You and Potter looked pretty cozy in Transfiguration today,” Blaise said.

Draco rolled his eyes, “We were just talking. And plus it’s better than the awful silence that’s been going on for weeks. We barely get our partnering work done because we never speak to each other.”

“Speaking of that, thanks for getting stuck with Potter. I’ve barely had to do any work on the Potions assignment because Pansy and Theo have done it all.”

“Crap,” Draco’s eye’s widened. “When’s that due?”

“Tomorrow morning, why?”

Draco scrambled to his feet, “We haven’t even started ours! It’s been so awkward. I can’t believe I forgot.” He frantically grabbed some food and started to head off to find Potter.

He heard Blaise shout, “You’re never going to finish it!”

 

Draco went to the Gryffindor table and saw the cluster of red, brown, and black hair. Potter looked up as he approached.

“All right Malfoy?” That was probably the friendliest greeting Potter’s ever given him.

“Our Potions assignment is due tomorrow morning,” Draco said hurriedly.

“Crap.” He shot out of his seat.

“Haven’t you finished it?” Granger looked at Potter disapprovingly.

“We haven’t even started,” he looked as frantic as Draco imagined his own face right now.

“Merlin, mate. You guys should probably skip the rest of today’s lessons.” Weasley looked between them with sympathy.

“They can’t do that,” Granger now looked at Weasley disapprovingly.

“Maybe we should,” Potter now looked at Draco.

“I suppose I can get Pansy to take notes for me.”

Granger huffed, “Fine then, skip class to do an assignment that should have been done days ago.” Potter looked at her with what Draco would call a pout. “You can copy my notes.”

“Thanks Hermione, you’re the best.” He picked up half a sandwich and turned to Draco with a determined look. “Okay, let’s get this done.”

 

They spent the whole afternoon in a corner of the library working on the theoretical aspects of their assignment because the Potion’s room would have classes in them. They had already decided to use the labs tonight to see if their theories were correct. Potter assured Draco that he had a way of making sure they wouldn’t get caught. Once classes had finished Granger and Weasley had shown up and given Potter a bag. Draco wasn’t sure what was in it but he didn’t question them. Granger took the opportunity to read over their work and correct all the mistakes. Draco assured her that he would have corrected everything when they were finished. “You’re not the one I’m worried about,” She replied looking to Potter. “He spelled Wolfsbane with a V in it.” He looked at her guiltily. Draco laughed at that, “Oh great. You can’t even proofread your own work.” Potter looked at him then and to Draco’s surprise his green eyes held no anger, he would even say Potter looked amused but was trying to hide it.

 

* * *

  **HARRY**

They had been in the Potions lab for hours now; it was already 2am. They were basically finished, just needing to edit some parts. Harry had been frequently checking the Marauders Map to make sure no teachers were coming. He kept it hidden from Malfoy and would go to the other side of the room to use it. He didn’t know why he was hiding it; it was probably because of how agitated Malfoy was getting not knowing how Harry knew there were no teachers around. He supposed he’d probably have to eventually show Malfoy when they used it to get him back to the dungeons.

Malfoy finally huffed, “We’re done.”

“Thank Merlin, I was ready to fall asleep right here. I can’t believe we actually finished it,” Harry looked at their assignment proudly.

“Me either,” Malfoy yawned.

“I suppose we’d better get back to our dorms.” Harry handed the assignment to Malfoy; trusting him with it more than himself.

“Oh right. How are we going to do that?”

“Gather your stuff and I’ll show you.”

Malfoy tilted his head, “Okay.” He put all his stuff in his bag, along with the assignment. “Now what?” Harry moved closer to Malfoy and pulled out the strange looking cloak. Malfoy’s eyes widened when Harry put it over himself. “No way!”

Harry laughed; he loved Malfoy’s reaction. “Got all your stuff?” He nodded. Harry lifted the cloak over him. Their breathing seemed so loud in the empty room. “You can’t tell anyone about this, okay?”

“Course not,” Malfoy’s face was still lit with wonder.

“Or this,” Harry pulled out the Marauders Map.

Malfoy looked confused but replied, “Sure, whatever.”

Harry pulled out his wand and Malfoy recoiled. “I solemnly swear that I am up to no good,” He said and tapped his wand to the parchment.

Malfoy looked over Harry’s shoulder curiously. “Wait. Is that us?” He pointed to their names floating together in the Potions room.

“Yep. And look, there’s no one around. We can leave, but I’ll keep it out in case.”

“Wait-“ Malfoy grabbed Harry’s arm before he could take a step. “What is it?”

“It’s a map of Hogwarts, and it shows where everyone is, look,” He ruffled the map around until it showed Filch wondering the halls near the Ravenclaw common room.

“Incredible,” Breathed Malfoy. Harry suspected he’d forgotten about holding onto him, but he wasn’t about to tell him to let go. “Where did you get it?”

“Fred and George,” Harry’s chest panged. “I don’t know where they got it from, but my dad and his friends were the ones who made it back when they were in school.”

“Really? I guess Gryffindor’s aren’t as bad as I thought.”

Harry laughed, “Yeah, don’t know what I’d do without it.”

“This is all making so such sense.”

“What do you mean?” Harry turned to Malfoy, they were close enough to kiss. Not that Harry was thinking about that.

“How you got away with so much stuff.”

“Yeah, like following you around,” Slipped out without his permission.

“What?” Malfoy looked like he didn’t believe Harry.

“Oh nothing. Let's go,” Harry pushed his arm further into Malfoy’s grip and pulled him towards the door.

“What, do you wanna hold my hand Potter?” Malfoy sneered.

“Well it would be easier,” Harry admitted. “I don’t want you falling behind or going the wrong way.” That was a stupid excuse but Malfoy didn’t seem to think so. He snorted and slipped his hand into Harry’s. His hand was as soft as Harry imagined.

“Do you even know how to get to Slytherin’s dorm?”

“Umm, yeah,” Harry wasn’t about to admit he’d been there before and actually talked to Malfoy. “We might have to go a different way then what I know though so if I start going the wrong way just squeeze my hand or something.”

“Okay,” He whispered in reply.

 


	3. From Afar

HARRY

 

The following couple of weeks had been quite friendly between Harry and Malfoy. They even spoke to each other a couple of times outside of class. Harry was even starting to think of the Slytherin as a friend, though he was struggling with that. This wasn’t because he didn’t want to be Malfoy’s friend; the struggle was with Harry thinking of him as _just_ a friend. He wanted to ask Malfoy to do stuff with him outside of class without him working out Harry’s true feelings. _This is ridiculous_ , Harry would think. Why would he even think that Harry thought about him that way? He didn’t even know that Harry liked blokes. Hell, Harry didn’t even know until a month ago.

 

They were in Defense Against the Dark Arts when Harry finally worked up the courage. “So…” His heart thudded and he hoped it didn’t give him away. “Hermione and Ron are going on a date to Hogsmeade tomorrow. And since they obviously don’t want me to go, I was thinking we could-”

“What, go on a date too?” Malfoy was clearly joking but that didn’t stop Harry’s hand from slipping, making his quill draw an ugly line across his parchment.

Harry choked out a laugh, “No, no, I was going to say we could play some Quidditch.”

“Oh. Don’t you have any other friends besides Granger and Weasley?”

Harry wanted to say, “Yes, you…” Instead he said, “Well all my other friends are busy or no good at Quidditch.”

“Are you saying I’m good at Quidditch, Potter?”

“Well I never said you were bad.”

“No, just that I bought my way onto the team.”

“Well you did! You could have gotten onto the team anyway if you just went to the tryouts.”

Malfoy nudged Harry’s shoulder with his own, not too hard but Harry still asked, “What was that for?” and bumped him back.

“I don’t know,” Malfoy laughed, “It’s just weird getting a compliment from you.”

“Ahh, so you had to hit me. Makes total sense.” Harry grinned at the Slytherin.

“It’s my basic instinct,” Malfoy grinned back at him. “Oh, and yes. Quidditch sounds good, what time?”

“Seven?”

“Won’t it be a bit dark by then?”

“I meant in the morning”

“Merlin, don’t you like to sleep in?”

Harry shrugged, “I’m used to waking up early.”

“Well, okay then tosser, seven in the morning it is.”

 

* * *

 DRACO

 

Draco finally arrived at the Quidditch pitch at least an hour late. To his surprise Potter was still in the air flying around aimlessly. He thought he would have left by now. Potter spotted him and zoomed toward him, only stopping when he is within reaching distance.

“Bout time you showed up, I was beginning to think you chickened out,” He said with a bright smile.

“Unlikely Potter, I was only letting you wear yourself out before we start,” retorts Draco.

The Gryffindor laughed. “Yeah, because the only way you could beat me would be after I’m worn out. Although I never wear out,” He added with a wink. Draco’s heart skipped a beat.

Draco hoped he succeeded at hiding his blush. “Now now, calm down we’re only practicing. Not everything’s a competition.”

“Pshh, have you met either of us?” He mused. “Of course everything’s a competition.”

~ 

After three hours of playing, they headed to the change rooms. Potter was giving a play by play of the highlights as if Draco wasn’t the only other person there with him. He was still yammering on while Draco removed him shirt. Once it’s off he stopped talking mid-sentence, which was a shock to Draco considering he never shuts up.

“What?” Draco looked around as if he’s missing something. Potter said nothing, but he took smalls steps toward Draco, who followed the boy’s eyesight to his chest. There was a ghost-like look on his face that made Draco want to hold him. “Seriously, what is wrong with you?”

“I- I’m so sorry,” Potter choked out. “I don’t think I ever did say sorry.” He reached out and traced his fingers along one of Draco’s many little scars. Scars in which Potter gave him in their 6th year.

“Oh,” Draco breathed. His heart ached slightly from the sadness and guilt he saw in the other boys' wide green eyes. “It’s really- It’s fine you know-“

“It’s not fine,” His brow furrowed. “I was so stupid, so reckless. I didn’t know what it did. I shouldn’t have used it. And look at you, it didn’t even heal properly.” Draco was very much aware of Potter’s hand still on his chest, which had now stopped moving and rested over one of the more prominent scars. The warmth from his hand felt as if it was going to burn through Draco’s skin. He was sure Potter could feel how fast his heart was beating; hell he can probably even hear it. He couldn’t go on like this forever, even though he would gladly spend all day with Potter’s hands on his chest but someone had to be the first to move, so he slowly grabbed the boy’s hand and he placed his other hand under his chin and forced him to look Draco in the eyes.

“It really is okay. I am okay. You should be okay too. I know you were reckless to do that spell without knowing what it did. But that’s the point, you didn’t know what it did and it was a long time ago. Both of us were different people; just two stupid teenagers with too much on our plates to care about the little things in life, like what curse to use on your school nemesis.”

That made Potter laugh a little, and Draco smiled because he couldn’t help doing it when he makes Potter laugh. They suddenly realised how close they were to each other; Draco was still holding Potter’s hand and face. They both abruptly stepped back from each other. Potter picked up his sentence from where he left off, as if nothing happened.

“Did you want to get lunch?” Potter eventually asked once they had changed clothes.

“Sure,” Draco supposed Weasley and Granger would be out all day, leaving Potter a lost puppy.

 

* * *

 

HARRY

They walked to the great hall together in silence. Harry’s mind was whirling. He couldn’t stop thinking about what he did to Malfoy in 6th year; his perfect pale skin was etched with the scars of Harry’s ignorance. Shit, he was also reeling about being so close to Malfoy. He was sure he would have noticed how much Harry’s heart leapt. Then Malfoy held his hand. And touched his face. What did that mean? _Nothing_ , he answered himself. He was just trying to stop Harry from babbling on. They got to the hall and looked at each other.

 

“Which table do we sit at?” Harry asked. The hall wasn’t nearly as full as it normally was, a lot of people must have gone to Hogsmeade.

“I don’t know.” Malfoy looked awkward. “Blaise and Pansy are here. Only if you wanted to sit with them I mean, we don’t have to.”

Harry shrugged, “Okay.” This could be very awkward, but Harry figured if they were to be friends, they’d have to see each other’s friends at some point. They strolled over to the Slytherin table and sat down across from Malfoy’s friends. It felt like the whole hall was staring at them. Blaise and Pansy looked at them then looked at each other with a grin.

“Hello, Potter.” Pansy greeted him with a smirk. “Draco,” She looked at him with one of her eyebrows up. Blaise nodded at both of them.

“Hi,” Harry awkwardly looked between the three. “This is weird.”

“Only now that you said that,” Malfoy said.

“No, it was weird before that,” Blaise pointed out.

“I don’t think I’ve ever sat at a different table before,” Harry mused.

Malfoy shook his head, “That’s because you and your friends are elitist Gryffindor’s.”

Harry laughed, “Oh come on, that’s rich coming from you.”

“Excuse me, I have friends in other houses,” Malfoy retorted.

Harry raised his eyebrows, “Bet they’re all pureblood.”

“Shut up,” He shoved Harry lightly, and they laughed. The rest of lunch was much of the same back and forth banter. Blaise and Pansy looked at Malfoy and Harry the whole time like they were watching the muggle Discovery Channel for the first time.

 


	4. Honest

   **DRACO**

It was a slow History of Magic lesson; everyone around Draco was deep in conversations. Professor Binns had given them an essay to do during class that they’d completed the week before. No one in the class wanted to enlighten the Professor of his mistake, considering it made for a free lesson. Draco was busy finishing the last of his homework that was given in the class they had before this one. Potter, beside him, was talking to Granger and Weasley. He wanted desperately to just talk to Potter instead of working but he didn’t want to be the one to initiate it. Lucky for him, Potter ceased his conversation with his friends and turned his whole body towards Draco.

“So, what are you doing for Christmas this year?” Potter asked. Draco looked up from his work, and his eye’s met the other boy’s impossibly green ones.

“I’m staying here,” He replied, trying to seem nonchalant.

Shock transformed Potter’s face, “Why? Aren’t you going to the Manor?”

“There’s too much stuff going on, do you really think my father would be up to celebrating a holiday anytime soon.”

“Oh. Right.”

He looked around before speaking, but everyone around them was too busy with their own conversations to bother with theirs. “And plus I’m not exactly welcome back there at the present time.”

“What? Why?”

“Just before I left for here, I told my father something that he didn’t want to hear. Even though he probably knew anyway.” Why was he telling Potter all this. _Especially_ this.

“What did you tell him? I mean-,” He looked down to his empty parchment, “Only if you want to tell me. You don’t have to.”

“Obviously I don’t have to, Potter,” Draco sneered. He left a long enough pause for Potter to feel the need to pick up his quill as a distraction before he dropped the bomb on him.

“I’m gay.” He did it, he told someone other than his close friends, his mother, and stupid father. “That’s what I told him.” Harry gaped at him. “Don’t look so surprised, it’s not like I hide it.”

Potter managed to control his facial expressions a bit, “Why would your father care about that anyway?”

Draco was baffled, “Have you met my father? Do you not remember why he was one of _his_ followers, what Voldemort himself was so obsessed with?”

Revelation registered on his face, “Pureblood.”

“Exactly, and what good is the only child of Lucius Malfoy worth if not to create pureblood heirs. With me being gay, there’s no chance of that.”

“Merlin. I guess that’s one thing I’m lucky for not having parents, I can be who I am.” There was a glint in Potter’s eye’s that didn’t get past Draco.

“Don’t say that you’re lucky. You don’t ever have to pretend like you don’t still miss your parents around me.” He looked down; that was too personal. As soon as Draco said it he regretted it. That was until he looked up to see the other boy’s face. He looked grateful, with a shadow of sadness, but Draco suspected that shadow was there more often than not.

“What have parents got against you anyway, Potter? You’re a parents dream come true, I mean except for your average grades.”

“Same as you.” He looked like he didn’t mean to say anything.  
Draco laughed but his mind was reeling, “Oh please Potter, don’t try to tell me you’re gay.”

“I’m not,” And heaven forbid, he tilted his head and smirked at him.

“But you just-“

Harry looked nervous again, like he was about to spill his biggest secret, “Well I didn’t mean gay- I meant fancying blokes.”

He was stumped, “That is gay, Potter.”

“Not if you fancy girls too.”

“Oh.” _Holy shit_. Well this changes things. It had never really occurred to Draco that people could feel that way, let alone Potter. “Do Granger and Weasley know?” He looked to the two; they had their heads together a little too closely for a classroom, thought Draco. Why would he ask that, of course they knew. Why would Potter tell him if his two best friends didn’t know yet?

“Not really-“ He looked down like he just remembered something embarrassing. “I think Hermione knows, though I haven’t actually told her.”

Draco didn’t know what surprised him more, whether they didn’t know or the fact that Potter thinks Granger knows without being explicitly told. “How could she know if you haven’t told her? She should know not to assume someone’s sexuality based on her own opinion.”

“Er- she got a fairly good hint.”

* * *

   **HARRY**

Harry felt like it was harder to tell Hermione and Ron about his sexuality. It wasn’t because he thought they wouldn’t accept it. It just didn’t seem right for him to drop something on them when he wasn’t entirely sure if what he felt meant anything, though who is ever entirely sure about anything.

They were sitting in the empty common room, everyone else already at dinner. Harry had asked them to wait until everyone had left. “I have to tell you guys something,” Harry said looking down, unable to make eye contact. “Well really just you Ron, because Hermione pretty much knows.”

“What is it, mate.” Harry finally looked to Ron to see his concern.

“Well, I wanted to tell you that I like girls-“

He pauses, for too long apparently because Ron interjected with, “Wow thanks for the revelation, mate.” Hermione hit him on the arm. “Ouch what was that f-”

“But I also like blokes, Ron,” Harry almost shouted. Lucky no one was around. Harry couldn’t comprehend what was happening because Ron was laughing, actually laughing. What in the name of Merlin?

“Harry, I’ve known you since we were 11, I know what face you make when you like someone or are attracted to them-“

“I’m not kidding Ron! You can’t tell me you don’t believe what I know I’m feeling,” Harry’s heart felt like it was breaking, it was hard enough to accept it himself without having his friends reject it. Ron doesn’t understand.

“Harry! That’s not what I’m saying!” Ron looked hurt. “I was going to say, even though I wasn’t very observant with you liking Ginny, honestly don’t know how I missed that. Anyway, I’ve seen the way you looked at Cho and well other attractive girls, and I’ve also seen the way you looked at the male players at the Quidditch World Cup and other-“ and for the love of Merlin he actually did air quotes, “’attractive blokes’ –and you get the same look on your face.”

“Wait, you knew?” and it wasn’t even Harry asking. Hermione’s was giving Ron a look that Harry couldn't decipher, and wasn’t sure he wanted to.

“Wait, you knew before _me_? Why didn’t you say anything,” it was Harry’s turn for questions.

“I just didn’t think you were ready to tell anyone yet, I didn’t realise you hadn’t even worked it out yet.”

“It’s quite logical for Harry to not realise. It’s not like he would have been exposed to bisexuality or even homosexuality at the Dursley’s and since he’s been at Hogwarts he’s had to worry about Voldemort and everything else,” Hermione; always the brains.

He can’t help the tears, he cried a lot more now that the war was over. Mostly in private and for no particular reason but tonight he has one. Harry couldn’t believe he ended up with such perfect friends, two people who understood him and loved him for who he was.

“I love you guys,” he managed to say before he started fully crying.

Hermione and Ron replied with a hug from either side of him and a muffled, “love you too.”

They sat in a group hug for a while not speaking, until Ron’s stomach grumbled loudly and they all fell back in laughing fits. “I suppose we better get dinner,” said Hermione.

* * *

**DRACO**

Potter, Weasley, and Granger walked into the Potions lab all looking very cheery. They came late to dinner last night, walking into the dinning hall looking like they had been crying or something but they didn’t look sad.

Potter parted with them reluctantly and came to sit next to Draco. He leaned closer to him and whispered, “I told them.”

Draco was startled by the other boys' breath near his ear, “Told who what?”

“Told Ron and Hermione about me.”

“What about you?” Draco held back a smirk.

“You know. About me being-“

Draco couldn’t hold his laugher in anymore; he loved teasing Potter. “Of course I know what you’re talking about, Potter.”

He shoved him a little, “You suck.”

“Well, we both do,” Draco joked, hoping Potter would catch the connotation. He burst out laughing too, having caught on. “What did they say?”

“They both knew already, apparently.” Potter looked proud.

“Really, Weasley? How could he have possibly worked it out?”

“Well, he said I look at pretty girls the same way I look at pretty boys.”

He scoffed, “That’s ridiculous. Weasley’s not that observant.”

“Apparently I looked at some of the male Quidditch World Cup players with a little too much interest.”

Draco laughed, “Which players?”

“I haven’t really thought about it,” he admitted.

“How could you have not thought about it but Weasley figured it out,” Draco was beginning to question how Potter defeated the Dark Lord if he couldn’t even work out he liked blokes.

“Well it was like a subconscious thing for me I guess. I didn’t really think about liking boys until recently.”

He supposed that kind of made sense, “Really? What triggered it?”

Potter opened his mouth then shut it, then tried again, “Oh, nothing in particular.”


	5. In Too Deep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit early cause I'm going to Europe tomorrow and wouldn't have been able to post it the usual date that I do. This one is probably my favourite so far, so hope you enjoy :)

**HARRY**

 

Harry still hadn’t had the chance to fully process that in the last week Malfoy had come out to him. What could this mean for Harry? He obviously felt _something_ for Malfoy, but he couldn’t imagine that he would ever feel anything back for Harry. They had too much bad history, but then again Harry seemed to be able to get over that enough to have these feelings for him. He could always ask him, but there was no way he was about to embarrass himself by asking Malfoy if he fancied him. Harry decided he had two options; the first being that he try to ignore his feelings, he doesn’t show anyone any sign that he likes Malfoy (besides Hermione for obvious reasons), probably ending in misery. Or Harry could just let himself like whom he wants and not _completely_ hide his feelings, even from Malfoy, probably resulting in slightly less misery but at least he could flirt with Malfoy, even if he doesn’t like him back. Harry chose the latter. He didn’t even know why he felt the need to suddenly choose a path. Maybe it was because he felt that even knowing there was now a slight chance Malfoy could feel the same way about him, made him more determined.

 

Harry’s mind was wondering during breakfast, he was hardly engaging in the conversation going on between the Gryffindor’s.

He was only half listening to his friends until Ron said, quiet enough for only he and Hermione to hear, “So, is there anyone in particular who made you realise you like blokes?” Harry almost spit his pumpkin juice all over the table and quickly averted his gaze from Malfoy.

“Ronald,” Hermione shrieked.

“What, is it rude to ask?”

“Yes,” Hermione replied.

“No, it’s okay,” Harry suddenly wanted to be anywhere else. “I don’t think I’m ready to tell you,” He admitted.

“That’s okay mate, take you’re time,” Ron smiled.

“Thanks.” Harry was relieved that his friend wasn’t going to push him.

 

Hermione, Ron and Harry wandered into class and spotted Malfoy. _Well, this is my chance_. He sat down on Malfoy’s left and got out his books and quill. He tried to make himself as physically close to Malfoy as he could without actually touching him. He felt ridiculous. He was nineteen and still using lame tactics like this to get someone to notice him. Hermione and Ron had sat to Harry’s left, and he hoped they wouldn’t be paying much attention to him.

Once class was in session they had to work in pairs to uncover three ways of avoiding an attack from a Doxy. Ten minutes into the class, Harry leaned closer to Malfoy, even reaching his right arm across the back of the other boy’s seat, to look at what he had so far. They discussed how using a Knockback Jinx would give the victim time to flee. All the while Harry hovered over Malfoy. He figured he should probably make more of a move than just debating over the best ways to remove a Doxy infestation. Harry decided to go with the thing that made him realise his feelings for Malfoy in the first place.

“Have I ever told you that you smell really good?” It was awkward, and random, and he regretted it as soon as he said it.

Malfoy was silent for a moment. “No, Potter. Why would you?” He eventually scoffed, his cheeks turning pink.

 _Well, I might as well dig myself deeper._ “I don’t know,” Harry shrugged, taking the opportunity to lean closer, enough so that he was resting his right shoulder against Malfoy’s left. “Because you do,” He smirked.

It didn’t seem to have an effect though, because all Malfoy did was squint his eyes and turn back to their work. Harry sighed audibly and leaned back into his own chair. He must not like him back.

 

* * *

 

**DRACO**

 

 _What the hell was that?_ Draco couldn’t wrap his head around what had just happened. What was Potter doing? Did he realise what he had done and said. Anyone in their right mind would think that Potter was simply flirting with them, but Draco was not in his right mind. He had already spent years compartmentalizing his feelings for Potter. Nothing was about to let him slip and reveal them. Not even Potter acting like he did. There was obviously something wrong with him, why would Potter act like that?

 

“Did you slip Potter something?” Draco asked Pansy, as he sat down next to her for lunch.

“What do you mean?” Pansy looked genuinely confused.

“He's just been acting strangely this morning.”

Pansy laughed, “You don’t think I gave him a love potion do you?”

“So you admit it,” Draco hissed.

“I didn’t, I swear,” Pansy said behind a smirk.

“Then why did you assume I meant a love potion? And why are you smiling like that?” Everyone was acting weird today.

“He was all over you in class, I’m surprised you kept it together.” Pansy looked at her friend knowingly. “I wouldn’t have,” She added.

Draco blushed, “Well someone must have done it.”

“Why? Maybe he likes you,” Pansy wiggled her eyebrows at him.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Draco scoffed.

“Who’s being ridiculous?” Blaise questioned, having just gotten to the Slytherin table.

“Pansy,” Draco replied at the same time that Pansy said, “Draco.”

“Harry Potter is crushing on our Draco,” Pansy said matter-of-factly.

Blaise’s face lit up and he turned to Draco, “Is he now?”

“No, he isn’t. He’s just clearly had some bad pumpkin juice or something,” Draco rolled his eyes.

“Oh look now, our Draco is blushing,” Blaise cooed. This is what Draco has had to deal with ever since they found out about his crush.

“Potter’s as straight as a broom stick though, so someone must be playing a trick on you Draco,” Pansy looked concerned.

 _But he isn’t straight,_ Draco thought. But they didn’t know that. Did that still mean he should be worried about Potter being drugged or was he actually just flirting with Draco.

“Are you okay, Draco?” Blaise asked.

“I’m fine. Just,” He paused. “Thinking.”

“About what?” Pansy asked, seeming only half interested at this point.

“How to tell if someone’s on a love potion,” He confessed.

“Just wait 24 hours and the effects will have worn off,” Pansy answered.

“Wouldn’t Potter be all over you if he’d taken a love potion?” Blaise questioned.

“Maybe who ever did it gave him a really low dose,” Pansy suggested.  
“Yeah, maybe,” Draco narrowed his eyes. “We’ll see.”

 

* * *

 

**HARRY**

 

Harry decided he needed a third party adviser with his predicament. Someone who he thought was the least judgmental person we knew, even if they weren’t particularly known for their critical advice.

“Luna, Hey. How’re you doing?” Harry caught up with her in a hallway.

“Hello Harry,” Luna sung. “I’m quite well. You?”

“I’m alright,” That was an overstatement. Harry was a mess.

“You don’t look every good. You seem confused,” Luna stared at Harry with her wide eyes.

“I am actually. I need advice.”

Luna nodded her head and Harry supposed that was her way of saying, ‘out with it’.

“You see, I think I have feelings for someone. But it’s complicated and I don’t know how to tell if they like me back.”

“Why don’t you just ask them?”

“I think they would take it in the wrong way. They might think I’m playing a prank on them or something.”

“I see. So it’s someone who doesn’t trust you? That seems odd. Everyone trusts you, Harry.”

Harry was flattered. “Well not Malfoy,” He saw no harm in telling her.

Her expression never changed as she said, “Yes Draco isn’t very trusting is he, especially with you. No offense.”

It warmed Harry’s heart. Luna didn’t even bat an eye to him admitting to having feelings for a bloke, let alone Malfoy. “So what would you do?”

“You really want to know what I would do?” She seemed amused.

“Of course,” Harry grinned at her.

”Ask him if he wants to watch the Mooncalves dance,” Luna smiled.

“Err, thanks Luna, I’ll do that.” Harry had no idea what that meant.

 

~

 

The next day in their first class Harry noticed that Malfoy kept eyeing him, as if he was expecting Harry to whip out his wand and duel with him or something.

“Are you okay? You seem on edge,” That was putting it mildly. Malfoy was like a statue sitting next to Harry.

“I’m fine,” He said, as his body relaxed a little. “Are you?”

“Of course, why wouldn’t I be?”

“I don’t know. You just seemed strange yesterday. I thought-“ Malfoy broke off. He looked as though he was having some kind of internal struggle. Malfoy didn’t pick up the rest of his sentence but Harry let it slide, going back to his work. He didn’t understand why Malfoy would think there was something wrong with him.

Class was almost over and they hadn’t spoken since the start of the lesson. Harry felt like he needed to break the silence.

“So,” He paused. He didn’t know what to say, so all that came out was, “Do you want to watch the Mooncalves dance?”

Malfoys’ eyes went wide for a second, then his brow furrowed, “Are you trying to use a pick-up line on me, Potter?”

“What?” Harry was stunned. What had Luna told him? “I- I-“

“Oh right, you were raised by muggles, you probably wouldn’t know,” Malfoy looked far too amused for Harry’s liking. “It’s an old wizarding pick-up line, you see a Mooncalf is a magical creature that only come out of its burrow when there’s a full moon. When they come out, they dance in the moonlight and it’s believed that it’s a pre-mating ritual.” Malfoy had a perpetual smirk on his face.

“I’m going to kill Luna,” Harry said under his breath.

“Luna?” Malfoy’s grey eyes pierced Harry’s.

“Oh, nothing,” He looked away. “That’s a terrible pick-up line.”

“Like your muggle ones are any better,” Malfoy retorted.

“That’s true, though I don’t know many, they’re all pretty bad,” Harry laughed.

“You’ll have to tell me some,” Malfoy raised one of his eyebrows, a challenge.

“I can’t remember them all now but-,” Harry smirked and looked directly at Malfoy. “Is that a mirror in your pocket?” Malfoy looked down to his robes, confused. Harry continued, “Because I can see myself in your pants.”

Malfoy looked up, and at first Harry thought he looked angry, though he realised it was because Malfoy was trying so hard to keep himself from bursting out laughing. Harry started to laugh and with that Malfoy could no longer control himself. Harry loved watching him laugh.

 

* * *

 

**DRACO**

 

Draco might be in too deep with Potter. He couldn’t tell if he was just being really friendly or if there was something more. The pick-up lines were just a joke, right? Though there was also the “you smell good” incident. Draco knew he smelt good, but is that something Potter would usually tell his friends? He was overthinking. Their next class was Potions. He hoped he’d get through it without going crazy.

 

Draco was hard at work on their potion when he looked up to see what Potter was working on. Potter seemed interested in one of the ingredients. He read something in his textbook then put his finger into the gooey substance. _What in Merlin’s name is he doing?_ Potter then proceeded to lift the same finger to Draco’s face and lightly smudge the goo onto his nose.

“What are you doing, Potter,” Draco swiped at his hand frantically.

Potter was laughing, “It’s harmless, I checked.”

“That’s great, now why did you put it on my face?”

He shrugged and smiled, then continued to do it again.

“Oh you’re in for it now,” Draco sneered and got a small chunk of the goo and smeared it on Potter’s cheek.

They kept at it and were both laughing uncontrollably when Professor Slughorn cleared his throat. They looked around at see the whole class staring at them wide-eyed, some jaws slack. Draco could see Pansy and Blaise out of the corner of his eye; their face’s looked smug. Potter was looking at Draco again, a sheepish smile on his face. Draco couldn’t help but smile back at him. He also couldn’t help asking himself, is this just what it’s like to be friends with Harry Potter, or is this something else?

“Sorry, Professor,” Potter looked guiltily at Slughorn.

The teacher looked like he was having an internal struggle. Probably because he should be giving them detention however Draco knew Professor Slughorn was known for playing favourites and Harry was certainly one of them.

He opened his mouth to speak but he hesitated, then he finally said, “5 points from each of your houses. Now go clean yourselves up.”

“Yes, Professor,” They said together.

Draco had a hard time holding his smile back as they exited the room. As soon as they were in the hall they started laughing again.

They started heading towards the closest bathroom. “Did you see the look on Slughorn’s face? He didn’t know what to do with us,” Potter relished.

“Slughorn? Did you see everyone else’s faces? They thought we’d gone mad.”

“Maybe we have. Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy; sworn enemies, now laughing together, getting along.”

“Definitely mad.” Draco smiled to himself.

They arrived at the all too familiar bathroom. “Ahh the bathroom that started it all,” Potter reminisced as he went to the sink.

“Started all of what?”

“This,” He gestured between them then started washing his face. “If we hadn’t both come into this bathroom that day then we wouldn’t have fought in the hall the next day and McGonagall wouldn’t have forced us to be partners. And we wouldn’t have become-“ Potter didn’t seem to be able to find the right word to finish on.

Draco stopped washing his face and stood up to face Potter’s bright green eyes. His heart pounded. “Become?” He asked.

Potter’s hand began reaching for Draco’s face. Draco felt like he should have recoiled; done what he usually did around Potter, which was hiding his feelings. Instead he stepped forward, letting Potter’s hand fall on his face. He wiped away a bit of the goo that Draco had missed. “Become-“ Potter began to say again, his eye’s flickered to Draco’s lips.

“Hello there boys,” Moaning Myrtle’s shrill voice came making both of the boys jump back.

“Right,” Potter groaned. “The other part about this bathroom.”

Myrtle swooped down in-between them and laughed. “Was I interrupting something?”

Draco caught Potter’s eye. _Yes, you did interrupt something_.

“We should probably get back to class,” Potter said hastily.

“Yeah, probably,” Draco agreed.

They walked hurriedly back to class without saying another word to each other. Draco was definitely in too deep.


	6. Friends

 

**DRACO**

 

 _What the hell am I supposed to do with that? Was Potter about to say he has feelings for me?_ Draco couldn’t wrap his head around anything between he and Harry. The rest of the lesson had flown by in silence and when they were dismissed to dinner Draco immediately moved towards Pansy and Blaise, as did Potter with his friends.

 

He and his friends were walking towards the hall for dinner.

Pansy’s words come out slow and emphasized, “Hey Blaise, was it just me or were Potter and Draco having a lot of fun for a boring old Potions lesson?”

“Why yes, Pan. I think they were,” Blaise mockingly answered.

 _Oh great. Here we go._ Draco rolled his eyes.

“Oh Potter, lets smear this sludge all over each other,” She did her mock ‘sexy’ voice.

Blaise followed with, “Oh no, Potter. Now we have to go wash each other off in the bathrooms.”

The two dramatically embraced each other and pretended to snog while spinning around in a circle.

“Merlin, you two are so embarrassing.”

They finally broke apart and laughed.

“You love us,” Blaise grinned.

“Seriously though, what’s going on with you two,” Pansy questioned.

“Nothing, we’re _just_ _friends,_ I know that’s a hard concept for you to grasp, _”_ Draco tried to sound convincing enough to get them off his back.

Apparently, it wasn’t substantial enough because Pansy continued, “Oh, come on Draco. Spill. What happened in the bathroom? Did you two get hot and heavy?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” One of his eyebrows twitched upward.

“Well, yes. That’s exactly the reason I asked.”

Exasperated, Draco rolled his eyes and repeated, “Nothing. Nothing happened okay? Please drop it for once, Pan.”

“Wow, touchy much.” She looked at Blaise who shrugged.

“I just don’t want to talk about Potter, okay? Can’t we discuss something else? Like who are you throwing yourself at these days?” _Yes, change the subject to Pansy’s love life; she could talk about that all day._

She shrugged a little but proceeded to describe her latest pursuit. She was suspiciously vague about divulging any specific details about the person, but Draco was grateful anyhow.

 

* * *

  **HARRY**

 

“Are you okay Harry?” Hermione asked him during dinner.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” He murmured.

“You look really glum,” Ginny interjected. “Did something happen?”

All the people surrounding him were looking at him with concern now.

“I’m fine, I swear.”

“You looked fine until you came back from the bathroom with Malfoy,” Ron joined in.

Harry just sighed and shoveled some mashed potatoes into his mouth.

“Even going to the bathroom with Malfoy, now. Careful Harry, people might think you like each other,” Ginny laughed and gave him a wink.

Harry choked a little on his potatoes.

“That’s not even the half of it,” Ron said. “They had to leave to clean themselves off cause they got into the Potions equivalent of a food fight.”

“Sounds fun,” Ginny smirked and lifted her eyebrows.

Harry squinted his eyes at her. “Better than the lesson, I suppose,” He played it off.

“I bet,” Hermione said under her breath. Harry turned to her with wide eyes lit with green fire. She looked at him in shock and leaned in to whisper, “Sorry I didn’t mean to say it out loud.”

He softened a bit. He knew it was hard keeping secrets, especially when it wasn’t your own. “’Sokay,” He murmured.

~

Harry and his friends were in the common room, relaxing after Ron and he had done a last minute Quidditch practice before the Slytherin verse Gryffindor game tomorrow. Harry had been thinking all practice about how to get closer to Malfoy, when it now suddenly struck him what he should do.

“What do you think about me inviting Malfoy to Christmas?”

“Are you insane?” Ron replied, looking at Harry now, after having been intently watching Hermione read.

“What? You guys know he’s changed. He hasn’t got anywhere to go.”

“Why isn’t he going to the Manor?” Hermione asked, looking up from her book.

“I don’t know if I can tell you.”

“You’re keeping secret’s for Malfoy now?” Ron narrowed his eyes.

“I’m not keeping secret’s for him, it’s just something you don’t go around telling everyone.”

“We’re not everyone, mate.”

“I know that, trust me. But it’s not my secret to tell,” Harry pleaded. “Trust me, I would tell you if I could.”

“Fine then,” Ron admitted defeat. “Why would you want Malfoy to come to Christmas anyway?”

“We’ve become-,” would Harry ever be able to finish this sentence.

“Friends?” Ron supplied, though there was a glint in his eyes that suggested he knew better.

“Sure,” Harry shrugged. He hoped his hesitation was passed off as being due to him thinking he and Malfoy were not quite friends yet. Rather than the fact that they were more than that, at least Harry thought they were. Hermione seemed oddly quiet through all this. Harry was sure Ron would pick up on this because of his newfound hyper attention to everything Hermione.

“What’s going on here?” Ron asked suspiciously.

 _Bollocks. Why couldn’t Hermione just play along?_ “Nothing,” Harry said, probably too hastily.

Ron narrowed his eyes between the two, “You know something, don’t you Hermione?”

“What make’s you think that?” She looked like a deer in the headlights.

“I like Malfoy,” Harry blurted out.

Ron rolled his eyes. “I told you I know when you like someone. I’ve known for weeks.”

“You can’t have known that too!” Harry was beginning to think he should stop underestimating Ron’s observation skills.

Ron shrugged, “You two have been acting strange since towards the start of term. I knew something was up. Then when you came out, I figured that you were acting weird because Hermione, being her intelligent self, figured out that you liked someone. And well it wasn’t too hard to guess that it was Malfoy, though it helped to seal my theory in the last week because you’ve been flirting with him all the time and acting weird whenever someone mentioned him.” He nodded to himself.

Hermione and Harry stared at him with open mouths. _When did he become so observant?_

“You’re wrong about one thing,” Hermione said. “I didn’t figure it out that Harry liked someone myself. It was sort of an accident.”

“You mean I accidentally told you, even though I didn’t even know that I liked him,” Harry huffed.

“What? You’ve lost me.” Ron looked very confused and Harry was happy to finally have something that Ron didn’t _observe_.

They told him about what had happened with the Amortenia and that that was why he had missed dinner that night.

“Sorry, Harry,” Ron said after he had heard everything.

“What for?”

“It’s just- it would be been so confusing for you. I just wish you could have worked it all out by yourself. In time.” Ron looked somber.

Harry smiled weakly at Ron. He’s never going to get used to how much his friends cared for him. Harry suddenly remembered something Ron had said, “What do you mean, it was obviously Malfoy? I haven’t been flirting with him all week.” Though he knew he definitely had been.

“Oh please, it’s the way you look at him. And you talk about him even more than you used to, which was fairly hard to beat.”

Harry’s cheeks turned a deep red. “So, do you think Molly would let him come to Christmas?”

“I honestly don’t know, Harry. There’ll be a lot of people who probably wouldn’t want to see him there.”

Harry nodded silently.

“But you know, you should still write to her and ask. I can help you write the letter if you want,” Hermione chimed in.

Harry laughed, “Thanks Hermione, but I think it should be in my own words.”

Hermione beamed at him. “I don’t see how she could refuse.”

Ron scoffed then looked at Hermione, expecting her to chastise him. All she did was narrow her eyes at him.

“I love you both, you know that?” Harry decided that after loosing so many people he should say, ‘I love you’ to the people he most cared about a lot more often. You never know when it could be the last time.

“We know,” Hermione replied. “And we love you too.”

“Yeah, mate. No matter what ferret you might fall for.”

 

* * *

**DRACO**

 

It was the morning of the Slytherin verse Gryffindor Quidditch game. Draco was nervous as he always was on a game day but especially so because of it being against Gryffindor. His team were all chatting to each other about last minutes strategies. Draco, bored, looked over to the Gryffindor table and found the raven hair he was hoping to see. Potter was laughing and eating with his friends. He seemed pretty calm on his exterior. Owls were soring in and dropping their letters and such and Potter looked up. That’s when his face showed some nerves. A letter was dropped in front of him and he tore it open immediately and read. His face seemed to light up and he showed Weasley and Granger the contents, they didn’t seem as enthusiastic as he did, but still pleased by it. Draco was wondering what it was when Potter looked up to the Slytherin table. His searching eyes soon landed on Draco’s and he looked embarrassed that he was caught; he smiled a little and quickly looked away. Draco smiled to himself and finished his breakfast with a different kind of nerves settling in his stomach.

 

The stands were filled with students and teachers, all ready for the match to begin. When they walked onto the Quidditch pitch Draco tried hard to push Potter from his mind. He hadn’t let his crush ever get the better of him in a game before now; this one shouldn’t be different. Just because there was this _thing_ between them, didn’t mean anything. Draco just needed to do what he always did, and ignore his feelings. This was difficult to accomplish when Potter and his stupid perfect mouth lit up with a stupid perfect smile when he saw Draco. This was so much easier when all Potter did was scold him.

They didn’t usually make the players shake hands before a Slytherin verse Gryffindor match: there was too much bad blood. So when Potter made his way over to Draco, almost every player gave them quizzical looks.

He reached him, held out his hand and said, “Good luck.”

Draco looked down at his hand and looked back up. He lifted an eyebrow and smirked. Finally taking Potter’s hand, he said, “I’m not the one who needs it.”

Potter looked amused by the response. He let go of Draco’s hand and went to join his team, leaving Draco’s hand suddenly cold.

 

The game began and Draco tried his best to stay away from Potter. The match was looking fairly tight with each teams’ Chasers well on their game. Draco was doing what felt like his hundredth scan of the Quidditch pitch, when he finally saw it. A tiny glint of gold about ten meters from Potter. _Damn._ He’s so close to it, surely he’ll beat him to it. Then Draco had a thought: Potter hadn’t yet spotted it, so instead of speeding off to Snitch, he casually flew to where Potter was hovering. From there at least they would have the same distance rather than Draco being too far away to even try.

 

It was working, as soon as he started flying towards Potter, the Gryffindor locked eyes with him instead of finding the Snitch. Once Draco was close enough to touch him, he finally said, “I told you I didn’t need luck.” Then he sped off towards the Snitch. Draco couldn’t look back but he imagined the bewildered look in Potter’s green eyes when he gets bested. He was so close, but the Snitch started speeding off. He could hear Potter’s robes flapping just behind him. He lifted his bottom off the broom slightly and bent his upper body forward, hoping to gain a little more speed. To his surprise it sounded like Potter was actually further away now, though more than he should be. Draco didn’t have time to think about why, before he was reaching his hand out trying to grab the small golden ball. His hand felt the gentle flutter of its wings and he latched down on it. He did it: Draco caught the Snitch.

 

Once his team released him from their crushing appraisals, he made his way to Potter.

Before Draco could say a word the other boy jumped in and said, “Wow, just when I thought you couldn’t become more of a catch.”

He hid a blush and pushed Potter on the shoulder. “That one is definitely worse than the last.”

He swore in that moment Potter’s smile could cure Dragon Pox. “But seriously, congratulations.”

“What you’re not upset you lost?”

“Well yeah, but we still have a chance to get into the finals and take our revenge on you,” Potter teased.

“Ha, you’ll just lose again.”

“Wanna bet?” He challenged.

“Sure. Four gallions goes to the winner?”

“I was thinking more along the lines of the loser having to stand on a table in the great hall and shout to the whole school about how much better the other is at Quidditch,” He smirked.

 _Shit, why didn’t I think of that?_ “Deal,” Draco held out his hand for Potter to shake it.

“Deal,” He shook his hand with a laugh.

“So, we- the Slytherin’s are going to have a celebration back in our common room,” Draco paused. “If you wanted to come.”

“Yeah of course,” Potter said brightly, then his face fell a little as he looked towards his team.

“I mean, you don’t have to come if you’re worried about the other Gryffindor’s.”

“I just don’t want them thinking I’m happy about losing, you know?”

Draco nodded. “They can all come if they want. You can invite anyone.”

“Really? Will your team be okay with that? Will your house be okay with that?”

He rolled his eyes. “You know, we don’t all hate you like you think. And if anyone has got a problem they can answer to me.”

“Wow, how threatening,” Potter raised one of his eyebrows.

Draco smirked, “Oh you know me. Always up for a fight.”


	7. What's It Gonna Be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Hogwarts day guys!

**HARRY**

 

Harry convinced his team and several others of his close friends to attend the Slytherin’s party. When they got to the common room, someone he didn’t know let them in surprisingly welcomingly. While all the other people with him marveled at the inside on the Slytherin common room, Harry instead immediately began seeking out a head of white blonde hair. He spotted the boy on one of the many couches in the room, sitting next to Pansy. He was wearing a forest green jumper with a pair of well fitting black jeans. Harry found it strange seeing Malfoy like this; he looked so relaxed, his muggle clothing and ruffled hair seemed too casual as opposed to his usual perfectly crisp robes. Harry melted.

When Malfoy spotted him, he placed a glass of golden liquid he held onto a coffee table in front of him and got up to greet Harry.

“You came,” he said, a lazy smirk making its way across his lips.

“Wouldn’t miss it,” Harry grinned back.

“Granger. Weasley.” He nodded to the two beside Harry.

“Malfoy,” Ron nodded back with a tight smile.

“Draco,” Hermione nodded too, with a much more genuine smile.

“Do you want a drink? Theo managed to score some firewhisky somehow.” That must be what was in the glass Malfoy put down, Harry thought.

“Sure,” he wouldn’t mind some liquid courage; it’s a hell of a lot easier to procure than Felix Felicis. He looked over to his friends, who nodded in agreement.

Malfoy lead them over to where Theodore Nott was pouring drinks left, right, and center. He seemed to have obtained quite the large quantity of firewhisky. Once they all had a very full glass of drink each, they sat down at the same couch Malfoy was in before he got up to meet Harry. With the four of them, plus Pansy who remained there while Malfoy was gone, the couch wasn’t exactly large enough to accommodate. Malfoy had sat next to Pansy, and Harry eagerly sat beside him. Hermione and Ron seemed to exchange a glance as they both eased in beside Harry, pushing him up against Malfoy.

It was awkward at first, but the five of them eventually found a topic to talk about together while they sipped at their liquor. It was certainly getting less tense as the drinks started to set in. Hermione however didn’t seem interested in hers so she gave the rest to Harry. After quite a while, Harry realised that Hermione, Ron, and Pansy had disappeared, leaving just the two boys. The couch now had so much room but Harry wasn’t about to move away from Malfoy. The boy’s leg was warm against his own, and he was so close that when Malfoy spoke he could smell the firewisky on his breath. The party went on around them, as they talked to each other for hours about everything and nothing. They spoke about their favourite professional Quidditch teams. Malfoy seemed captivated by Harry’s play by play of a muggle television show he’d seen at the Dursley’s when they’d let him watch. The conversation eventually became less trivial, and Malfoy even, albeit drunkenly, thanked Harry for saving his life in the Room of Requirement. Harry didn’t know why it was so easy for them to just talk and for the other to just _get it_. Maybe it was the alcohol. Or maybe it was them.

The conversation topic somehow entered into a discussion about the Syltherin dorms, and Harry mentioned how he was very curious to see what the bedrooms looked like compared to Gryffindor ones.

“You wanna see mine?” Malfoy smirked.

“Y-yeah sure,” Harry stammered.

Malfoy got up and offered a hand to him. Harry gulped down the rest of his drink and took it, letting himself be pulled off the couch. Everyone was too preoccupied by their own partying to really notice Harry being lead into the dorm bedrooms, still hand in hand with Malfoy.

 

* * *

**DRACO**

 

 _This is a bad idea._ Draco shouldn’t have suggested going into his room. He blamed his lapse of judgment on the alcohol he’d had, though he’d definitely had less than Potter. He lead Potter into his room. Upon entering, the boy now seemed less interested in the dormitory as a whole, and more so by which bed was Draco’s. Draco pointed it out cautiously and Potter dragged him to it.

He sat on the edge of it and looked up to Draco, who was still standing, with a smirk playing on his lips, “So. You sleep here?”

“Indeed, I do.” He slipped down to sit on the floor, leaning against the frame, not trusting himself to sit next to Potter on his bed.

Potter squeezed his hand and slid down to sit beside him. “I wanted to ask you something.”

“Ask away.” Draco looked into the boy’s eyes; even with so much green already in the room, he found them uniquely beautiful.

Potter shifted nervously. “Do you wanna have Christmas together? I mean together with the Weasley’s- Did you want to- Would you-,” he rubbed his temple. “Since you’re not going to the Manor, I wanted to know if you might want to come to Christmas at the Weasley’s- With Ron, Hermione and I- amongst others.”

Draco was ginning, not just because of the offer, but also because of how much Potter stumbled over the question. “Sure,” He said without thinking.

Potter exhaled slowly and shook his head. A smile appeared of his face.

“Wait- is it okay for me to come? I mean, are people okay if I come?”

“Yeah, I owled Molly yesterday day. She sent back that it was okay this morning. And if anyone’s got a problem with you coming they can answer to me.”

Draco laughed outright. “Wow, how threatening,” he threw Potter’s line back at him. _Merlin, is that the letter that he was so happy about this morning? Was that because I’m allowed to go to Christmas?_

Draco was pretty drunk but not drunk enough to let he and Potter’s close proximity go unnoticed. They were sitting still sitting on the floor, with their backs against Draco’s bed. They were now turned enough to be able to look into each other’s faces and their legs and arms grazed the others. They were already this close in the common room but there other people surrounded them. Here it was just the two of them.

There was a long silence. Not particularly uncomfortable, though it was significant, considering they hadn’t stopped talking for the last few hours.

He was about to break it when he realised Potter was leaning into him. He was unmistakably going in for a kiss: his eyes were closed and he had just licked his lips. Draco almost gave in. _Almost._

At the last minutes he dodged the Gryffindor’s lips and his head landed on Draco’s shoulder. “Huh,” Potter groaned into Draco’s sweater. He stayed there and continued, “Why’d you move?”

“Because you’re drunk. We’re drunk. I don’t want you doing something you’ll regret.” As much as it killed him.

Draco’s breath caught. Potter had tilted his head to face Draco’s neck, his warm breath ghosted his skin, “But I wouldn’t regret it.”

Goosebumps prickled down Draco’s body. “You don’t know that.”

He wasn’t about to let Potter kiss him and screw with his equilibrium to only then have him end up regretting it, thus breaking Draco. But Potter didn’t seem to care about maintaining Draco’s sanity, as he had nudged his face closer to the boy’s neck, and began planting light kisses along it. Draco moaned then cursed.

There was a thud in the hallway outside, and then the dorm room’s door swung open a second later. _Saved by the bell._ Draco expected Potter to leap away from him. Instead he groaned, slowly leaned away, and peered at the doorway. It was Granger.

“Oh, so sorry. Harry, it’s really late. We all have to go,” She looked sorry to have interrupted us. Though not in the, ‘this is an abomination, what are you doing to my best friend’ way, but in the, ‘I’m sorry you didn’t get a chance to finish this’ way. This surprised Draco, he figured Potter’s friends wouldn’t be very forthcoming to their best friend shacking up with an ex-Death Eater.

“Right,” Potter grumbled. Draco shouldn’t be so pleased at Potter’s dislike of the idea of leaving him. And _yet_.

Draco stood and offered his hands to the other boy. He took them and Draco pulled him up to meet his eyes. He cleared his throat and looked over to Granger, “He’s drunk quite a bit. Did you need any help getting him back to the tower?”

Her eyebrows shot up in surprise. “No, that’s okay. Ron’s still here so he can help.”

Potter chimed in, “Stop talking about me like I’m not here. I’m perfectly capable of getting back to our common room without any help.” His green eye’s then caught Draco’s. “Just as I am perfectly capable of making decisions.”

Draco rolled his eyes at him and lead him to the door, only then realising their hands were still joined. They both let go when they passed the threshold.

 

* * *

**HARRY**

 

They made it to the Gryffindor common room without incident, though the Fat Lady did scold them before accepting the password. The rest of the Gryffindor’s that had left the party with them went to bed immediately.

“What did I walk in on?” Hermione jumped on Harry as soon as the common room was empty.

“You walked in on something? Do I wanna know?” Ron seemed cautious.

“We were just-.” _What were they doing?_

“Harry, you’re drunk. You both shouldn’t be getting into something in that state,” Hermione interjected in her ‘disapproving’ voice.

“Merlin, you sound like Malfoy,” Harry grumbled.

“Like Malfoy?”

“Yes. I tried to kiss him.” Harry held up his hand, “And before you say anything, we didn’t. He would let me, because he said I was too drunk.”

Both his friends looked shocked.

“He stopped you?” Ron said disbelievingly.

“He didn’t want me to do something I might regret.”

“Well, I don’t think you would have regretted it. But that being said, I don’t think it’s a good idea to do anything like that drunk,” Hermione said, sounding like a guidance counselor.

“Why not though? I have more courage when I’m drunk.” At least when it came to Malfoy.

“Mate, you’re a bloody Gryffindor. You’re already got enough courage,” said Ron.

“Do you think he was only saying that because he doesn’t like me back, and he wanted to let me down easy?” Harry voiced his worries.

Ron’s brow furrowed. “I can’t believe I’m saying this, but it sounds like Malfoy was just being a good bloke,” he said reluctantly.

“I agree with Ron. He didn’t look like he wanted you to leave,” Hermione added.

Harry was just realising how needy he was sounding. “Why am I even trying? I’m not normally like this: I usually just let things happen without caring how it goes.”

“Maybe Malfoy is different for you,” Hermione suggested.

“You really, really like him don’t you?” Ron didn’t seem upset.

Even in his foggy state Harry still knew the true answer, “Yeah, I do.”


	8. What If I'm Wrong

**DRACO**

 

“You and Potter were very chatty last night,” Pansy commented.

“Yes. Well, we are friends now,” Draco drawled.

“I don’t buy it.” She lifted an eyebrow, “And I saw you him come out from the dorms when he was leaving.”

“Granger was there too, and plus who’s to say we were in my room.”

“Firstly, I didn’t say you were in your room. And secondly, I know you were in your room anyway because I was the one who told Granger where it was, because she asked me because she thought that might be where Harry was. Why ever would she think that, Draco?” She looked as if she were a spider who’d just caught a fly in her web.

“If you must know, Potter was curious about the Slytherin dorms so I showed him mine,” Draco said, trying to hide his panic.

“I bet he was,” she gave a wink. “I don’t suppose you’d tell me what he thought of them?”

“He said they were very-,” Draco thought of Potter’s eyes staring into his, “-green.”

“Where’d you go then?”

“What? When?” he had just told her they went to his room.

“No I mean now, just then. Your face. You looked as if you were dreaming or something.” Pansy knew Draco all too well.

“Nowhere,” he tried to shrug her off.

“Oh no, Draco. You’ve really fallen for him haven’t you,” her voice was low and she looked at him with pity. “I thought you would get over that little crush of yours, but now that you’re actually on speaking terms with him it seems to have gotten worse.”

“Worse? You make it sound like a disease,” Draco cringed.

“Well it is for you. It’s never going to go anywhere and you’re just going to get hurt.” Her brow crinkled, “I shouldn’t have been joking about it.”

Draco contemplated telling her everything. He sure could use her advice and bountiful knowledge about this sort of situation, but he couldn’t. He didn’t want her making a big deal out of something might not even be a _something_.

“Don’t worry, Pan. I can look after myself. Potter can’t hurt me anymore than before.”

“Well I’m here for you when that boy breaks your heart without knowing, again.”

Exasperated, Draco replied, “He hasn’t ever broken my heart.”

“As far as you’re concerned.” She took a deep breath, “But I saw you after every time you were cruel to him and he was cruel in return. The lost hope that you had, wishing one day he would realise, you were only like that because of his rejection of you in first year and the resentment you felt later when you started getting feelings for him.”

Draco frowned, “You sound like a one of those muggle head- what’s the word?”

“Doctors?” Draco nodded and she continued, “Because I know you, and I’m right.”

“You may be right about that but you’re not right about this one, I promise.” Draco just hoped he wouldn’t break it.

“Fine. But Draco,” she placed a soft hand on his cheek, “I love you and I’m here for you no matter what. Just be careful.”

He sighed and patted her hand, “I will, I will.”

 

* * *

 

**HARRY**

“So what do you think I should do about Malfoy?” Harry consulted Ron and Hermione as they made their way to the great hall for breakfast.

“Maybe just ask him what’s going on between you two?” Hermione suggested.

“Aren’t you hungover at all?” Ron pressed.

“I suppose, I feel a bit off. Why? That’s got nothing to do with my question.”

“I just can’t believe you’re thinking about Malfoy when you probably feel like bollocks.”

Harry flushed and shrugged.

Ron laughed, “I’m just messing with you, mate.”

Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron, then when he wasn’t looking she released a smile she was holding back.

“Just wait and see how he acts when he see’s you,” Ron shrugged.  
“What if he doesn’t react?” Harry asked.

Ron scoffed, “Then he’s a git.”

“Ron!” Hermione glared.

Harry shook his head, smiling, “It’s okay, Hermione.”

They’d reached the entrance to the great hall and Harry stopped in his tracks. His friends hadn’t noticed straight away, only turning to look back at Harry after passing him. They gave each other a similar look. Harry had noticed they’d become more and more in sync with each other the longer they were together. He took a deep breath and nodded, catching up to them. Together, the friends walked into the hall, taking their seats at the Gryffindor table. Harry risked a glance at the spot where Malfoy usually sat. He wasn’t there, so he continued to scan the rest of the Slytherin table, unsuccessful in finding him. Ron nudged him and he was about to complain when he looked to when Ron’s eyes were trained. Malfoy had entered the great hall and was strolling towards their table. He came to stand opposite Harry of the table. He looked confident in his stance but his eyes showed a little uncertainty.

“Can I sit here?” he asked.

At first, Harry was too stunned until Ron nudged his leg under the table. He coughed a bit and started nodding vigorously, saying, “Yeah, of course.”

Malfoy took a seat. The entire hall seemed to be watching them now. Some of Harry’s Gryffindor friends gave him a look, as if asking him if he was okay and that they’d tackle Malfoy and drag him to the Slytherin table if he wasn’t.

“I wanted to talk to you about last night but I’m starting to think this isn’t the place,” Malfoy said with his voice only loud enough for Harry and a couple people close to them could hear. Ginny who was on the left side of Malfoy raised her eyebrows but continued to eat her breakfast.

“Perhaps that’s best,” he reddened a bit.

“How’re you feeling, then?” Malfoy smirked, sipping a bit of pumpkin juice.

Harry swallowed some toast he had in his mouth and replied, “Not bad. Mostly just starving.”

“I can see that,” he grinned.

Harry laughed and grabbed another piece of toast. “What about you? Any jarring hangover symptoms?”

“Not really. However, I did only just wake up and already feel as if I need a nap,” as if on queue he yawned.

“Oh no, don’t do that,” Ron yawned too. He and Hermione had remained record quiet up until then, as they watched the boys’ interaction.

“Well it’s not as if I could help it, Weasley,” Malfoy sneered.

“Well next time have some manners and cover your mouth,” Ron retorted, not at all serious.

Malfoy seemed to pick up on the game and replied with, “ _you_ didn’t either.”

“Yes, but it’s not expected of me.” Ron gestured to Malfoy’s pristine condition, “but for you it is.”

“It’s true. Ron has no manners,” Ginny added.

“Oi,” Ron spluttered.

The little group was laughing at Ron’s expense, Malfoy included. Harry nudged Ron’s knee lightly with his and nodded once at him, a thank you for defusing the awkwardness. He just nodded back and gave a little shrug. Harry looked back to Malfoy, happy to find he was discussing the Transfiguration homework with Hermione. Breakfast ended up being much like when they had had lunch together after playing Quidditch, only this time, the hall was full of curious spectators. Seeing Harry’s friends even somewhat welcoming Malfoy, made him felt a sense of happiness that seemed unfamiliar.

 

* * *

 

**DRACO**

 

Potter and his friends didn’t stop their banter all throughout breakfast. Draco watched with interest, even joining in with them at times. If only his eleven year old self could see him now.

“What do you have planned for today?” Potter asked him.

He shrugged, “I’ve got to study a bit, and then maybe I’ll play some Quidditch.”

“Sounds good minus the studying.” Potter scrunched his nose up a little, much to Draco’s delight.

“Well, you could join for the Quidditch part if you want?” Draco suggested.

“I’d like that,” Potter nodded to himself.

“Anyone else can join too,” Draco looked to the girl Weasley, knowing she played for the Gryffindor team.

“A little friendly game? Sounds fun,” she mused. “I could invite some others too in you like?”

Draco nodded fast.

Potter smirked, “I wouldn’t call a game with Malfoy friendly.”

“Hey! We were plenty friendly when we played one on one,” he disagreed.

Draco thought he heard Weasley mutter, ”I bet.” Which was confirmed by Potter’s rosy cheeks and ducked head. Draco concealed a grin.

“I was going to study to today, Malfoy. If you’d like we could study together?” Granger said.

Potter’s head shot up then, looking to her. He wasn’t sure what the look they exchanged meant, but Granger seemed genuine to him. “Sure thing,” he replied. “I just need to grab my stuff from the dorms.”

“Me too. Want to meet in the library?” Granger asked. She was getting up, which he suspected meant that she was going to get her things right then.

He nodded and slowly stood. Reluctant to leave Potter.

“Quidditch after lunch, yeah?” Potter asked after him.

Draco almost replied with, “It’s a date.” Thank Merlin he stopped himself and instead said, “It’s a plan.”

~ 

Draco was just a corner away from the library when he heard Professor McGonagall call to him, “Ah Mr. Malfoy.”

“Yes, Professor,” he replied as he mentally checked if he had done anything incriminating of late.

“I saw you sitting with Mr. Potter this morning at breakfast. And I’ve kept my eye on you both these past weeks and it seems you’ve resolved your issues.”

“Yes, it seems that way,” Draco mused.

“Well then, I suppose there’s no reason for you two to continue being forced as partners. I will let the other teachers know that you may do as you please.”

No. Draco’s heart pounded, “But-“

“But?” she didn’t seem to think he meant to say the word in the first place.

“Professor, would you maybe not do that,” Draco asked quietly.

“I beg your pardon?” she replied in a curious tone, one eyebrow rose.

Draco frantically strung together a sentence, “It’s just that, as you said we’re getting along. And I don’t want that to end. Not that it think it’ll end per say. I just don’t want the chance of that happening.” He was babbling and he knew it. He just panicked at the thought of loosing what they had. After what Pansy had said, he wasn’t so sure of the permanence of Potter’s interest in him. What if he was only being close to him because they were stuck together and he wouldn’t continue speaking to him if he weren’t forced to? Of course that was crazy because Potter had invited him to Christmas with him, which meant he liked him, even if he meant it only as friends. _Right?_

McGonagall stared at him as he had his internal struggle. It had been a minute since Draco had spoken, and perhaps his struggle was not one hundred percent internal. Her face looked as if she were trying to decipher Draco’s facial expressions of the silent moment just gone.

“I suppose I can hold off on it,” she said, with what sounded like a hint of amusement in her voice.  
Draco dropped his chin to his chest, letting out a deep breath. “Thank you, I really appreciate it,” he said.

She brushed him off replying with, “Yes, well if it keeps the peace then I don’t see the harm in it.” Looking as if maybe she understood Draco a little more than ever before, she nodded to him and continued on her path.


	9. To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're going to suffer but you're going to be happy about it...at least you will be when I post my Christmas special a few days before Christmas...I hope. So hang in there!

**HARRY**

 

“What do you think they’re talking about?” Harry asked Ron. They sat in the Gryffindor common room in front of the fireplace, a chessboard between them.

“Probably planning a double date with us,” Ron smirked, then told one of his pieces to move.  
“Ron, I’m being serious,” Harry groaned, his mask of concentration shattered.

He laughed, “Come on, they’re most likely comparing notes on the wand techniques involved in defensive spells or something.”

Harry instructed his piece to move. “I suppose you’re right.”

“Can you say that again, just a little louder,” Ron teased.  
Harry rolled his eyes and half shouted, “I suppose you’re right.”

“Right about what?” Came Hermione’s voice. The portrait door had swung open and she was stepping through.

“Oh Harry and I were just discussing what you and Malfoy would have talked about.”

“The essay on wand techniques,” Hermione answered as if it were obvious.

Harry whipped his head to Ron, who held a smug grin.

“She told me that was the only assignment she hadn’t finished yet,” Ron admitted.

“So, you didn’t talk about me?” Harry asked, and cringed at the how desperate he sounded.

“No, why would we? Unlike you two, Malfoy actually study’s when he say’s he’s going to,” Hermione said.

“Huh, you’re not going to start falling for him too now are you?” Ron grabbed her hand.

They all shared a laugh. “No offense, Harry, but not in a million years.”

“Well, that’s good to know. What about you, Ron? Any plans of liking Malfoy?” He teased.

Ron scrunched his nose up, “Eh, he’s all yours, Harry.”

“Speaking of Malfoy, we should get down to lunch,” Harry said, rising from his place.

 

They got to the great hall and Malfoy was already at the Slytherin table eating with his friends. Harry contemplated joining them but decided against it. Once everyone was finished eating Malfoy came over with Pansy and Blaise in tow.

“Hey, I hope you don’t mind,” Malfoy said. “I invited Blaise and Pansy along.”

“The more the merrier. And plus, it was your idea in the first place,” Harry pointed out.

“True,” Malfoy replied.

The group of people invited turned out to be almost the entire returning eighth years, with some younger additions. Luckily, many who came didn’t want to actually play, instead, they were just content to watch the game and enjoy the day outside before it got too cold.

“We should probably work out teams,” Ginny insisted.

“We should mix it up though, don’t have all the Gryffindor’s play together,” Pansy interjected.

Harry examined everyone’s faces and they all seemed to agree, albeit somewhat surprised by who suggested it.

“Okay, well we should choose two captains and they choose the players they want, one by one,” Harry said.

“But some of us don’t play Quidditch normally,” Hermione protested.

“Then you’ll just be picked last,” Ron joked.

Harry held back his laugh, mostly because of Hermione’s fiery glare.

“How about the captains be people who have never really played before,” Malfoy suggested.

“Excellent idea. How about Hermione, you can be one, and-” Harry hesitated and glanced around the group and spotted his favourite blonde. Well, perhaps favourite blonde female. “And Luna?”

Everyone in the huddle nodded in agreement.

Hermione and Luna separated themselves from the group.

“You can pick first,” Luna smiled at Hermione.

“Okay, thanks Luna. I pick Harry,” Hermione smiled at him and he returned it.

Ron’s brow furrowed slightly when Harry checked his face.

“I choose Cho,” Luna said.

Harry leaned into Hermione and whispered, “Could you pick Malfoy?”

Hermione gave him a knowing smile and nodding.

“My next is Malfoy,” she said.

Surprise lit Malfoy’s features. “But you already have Potter, we’re both Seekers.”

“I can play Chaser. I’ve played it a few times in practice.”

“Isn’t it what your dad played?” Hermione delicately asked.

Harry smiled tentatively and nodded. Malfoy seemed to be watching him intently for some reason.

Hermione continued to avoid picking Ron, whose brow furrowed further looking at her.

The teams ended up; Hermione with Harry, Malfoy, Dean, Pansy, Theo, and Ron. With Luna’s team including, Cho, Ginny, Blaise, Neville, Seamus, and Hannah.

Ron didn’t get picked until last. There seemed to be an unspoken agreement between Luna and Hermione on that front. When Hermione finally chose him, he didn’t say a word of protest, only looked at her with a mock wounded pout.

 

Harry reveled in finally being about to play _with_ Malfoy, instead of against him. It was certainly different hearing him shouting Harry words of encouragement when he got the quaffle. The teams were pretty well matched, with Hermione’s only in the lead slightly. The people who actually played on a Quidditch team seemed to be holding back a bit, letting the non-players have a better go. The game was one of the most fun Harry had played. Seeing his friends, like Hermione, on a broom was quiet entertaining. Harry stayed close to Hermione, as she wasn’t confident on a broom, and he noticed Malfoy seemed to do the same for Pansy.

Harry noticed out of the corner of his eye Ginny diving for something. He was about to call to Malfoy that it was probably the snitch, but he was already on it. He must have seen is first as he was a little ahead of Ginny in their descent. The teams cheered on their respective seekers. Malfoy reached out and clasped his hand around the golden ball. Hermione’s team all hooted in joy.

Harry descended immediately. “Yes you caught it, you were great!” Harry yelled once he got to the ground. He ran and grabbed Malfoy in an embrace. He was stiff under Harry’s arms for a few seconds until he relaxed and wrapped his arms around him, returning the hug.

“Oh, course I was, Potter. I _have_ beaten you before you know,” Malfoy exhaled into Harry’s ear. His breath was still labored from the game and his chest rose and fell heavily against Harry’s.

Harry laughed and realised it was probably well past the duration of what was deemed your basic celebratory hug and reluctantly let go of the other boy. “See that’s what I like about you, Malfoy,” He said.

“And what’s that?” Malfoy inquired.

“Your modesty,” Harry smirked.

Malfoy burst out laughing, bending over and placing one hand on Harry’s shoulder and the other on his stomach. Harry couldn’t help but join in.  
“Did you still want to talk about last night?” Harry asked once he’d stopped laughing.

Malfoy responded, “Oh, yeah. Would you want to walk around the lake then?”

“Sure, I’ll just tell Hermione and Ron. They’ll probably be glad for the alone time,” Harry smiled.

Everyone congratulated each other on the game. Harry told Hermione and Ron he’d be getting for a walk with Malfoy around and lake, and they gave each other a look. Harry rolled his eyes and went to join Malfoy again.

 

* * *

 

**DRACO**

 

They talked about the game on the way to the lake. Potter was always so enthusiastic when talking about Quidditch, obscene hand gestures and a wild excitement in his eyes. Draco wished he could watch the boy talk like this all day. The lake now stretched out before them and they were finally alone.

“Potter, before we talk about last night, I wanted to let you know, I know it’s a bit late notice as Christmas is next week and all but I just-” Draco saw the light drain from Potter’s face and quickly finished what he was saying, “I’m going to be late. I mean, I’m still coming; I just won’t be leaving with you, as I’m seeing my mother in Diagon Alley in the morning. So I’ll just apparate to the Weasley’s when I’m done.”

It was as if someone had flicked a switch; Potter’s face brightened again. “Oh, that’s fine! I’m glad you’re seeing your mother.”

“Me too,” Draco nodded solemnly.

“Wait, did you say you’d apparate in? When’d you get your license?” Potter asked.

“I didn’t need any extra training, so I took it as soon as I could,” Draco shrugged.

“That’s great. I’m still a little too rusty to take my test,” He admitted.

“I’d offer to help you practice but it’s probably too dangerous without a quantified trainer.”

“Thanks, but just thinking back to Twycross’ lesson, you’re probably right,” He laughed.

They walked along in the silence for a few minute.

Draco took a deep breath, “Look, about last night.” He looked across the green lake instead of into the much-preferred green eyes of the boy beside him. His chest ached as he digested the words he was about to say. “We can just forget about it. You were really drunk and I was pretty drunk too. And it was obviously just because we’re hormonal teenagers, and we both like boys, and we were both conveniently there at the same time and again the mix of alcohol with all that.” He risked a glance at Potter. The Gryffindor quickly averted his eyes from him and gazed at the lake. His face was blank of emotion, too blank.

“Do you really think that?” He asked, his voice monotone.

“It didn’t mean anything,” Draco lied. “And it shouldn’t change anything between us.”

“Okay,” Potter said and started to walk away.

“Where are you going?” Draco rushed after him.

“You wanted to talk. We talked,” He said shortly, not meeting his gaze.

Draco furrowed his brow. He tried hard to not think about why Potter was reacting the way he was because knowing why he was wouldn’t end nicely for Draco. Being Harry’s friend was all he ever truly let himself hope for. He couldn’t take more than that with the risk of losing what they now had. He couldn’t and he wouldn’t. Even if it felt like he was an alcoholic with a bottle of firewiskey in front of him, resisting grabbing a glass and drinking.

“I should find Hermione and Ron,” Potter said, walking faster.

Draco stopped walking and let the boy fade from his sight. He wanted that glass more than he’d let himself think about.

 

* * *

 

**HARRY**

Harry noticed Malfoy had stopped walking so once he was out of sight he sped up to a run, all the way to the Gryffindor tower. He stumbled into the room common room and stopped to catch his breath. He looked up to find the rooms occupants staring at him confused. Hermione and Ron were among them. They exchanged a look of concern. Harry realised how he must look, out of breath and probably like his heart was just trampled on, because it was. Before they could ask him anything he bolted to his room.

He laid face-down on his bed and counted 56 seconds before Ron and Hermione were barging into the room. Record timing for them. They usually let Harry have a few minutes to cool down before they confronted him.

Hermione sat gently on the edge of his bed. “What happened?” She asked lightly, careful around him when he was especially emotional. They learned this more so after the war when Harry would have a nightmare that he didn’t want to talk about, or randomly break down, or flip out over nothing.

He lifted his head a little so his voice was only slightly muffled, “He said we should forget about it. That it was nothing. It was just because we were drunk.”

“Oh Harry,” Hermione patted his leg.

“I’m gonna kill him,” Ron declared.

Harry choked out a laugh. “No, don’t. It’s okay. It’s fine.”

The room was silence for a moment, and then Harry whispered, “I just thought, for once I could be happy. For once, I could have what I wanted.”

“I’m gonna kill him,” Ron repeated. Hermione touched his arm fondly.

“What can we do, Harry?” Hermione asked, petting his hair with her other hand.

“Can we just lay here and talk about something, anything else,” He said. They both laid down in his now cramped bed and started talking. He hated how much he needed them. He wished he could let them leave him alone like he used to. He also wished he hadn’t let himself think things would work out. He wished he didn’t feel like this about Draco. And he definitely wished he didn’t just think of how much he loved the thought of calling him _Draco._ But mostly, he wished he could pretend that he didn’t, deep down, _know_ that Draco felt the same way about him.


	10. Do I Wanna Know

**DRACO**

As Draco expected, Potter was strange in class the next day. He sat next to him in silence for the first few lessons, with the exception of an unfriendly greeting and the discussing of class work. Even then he never looked at Draco’s face. He felt disembodied from the loss of looking into Potters’ green eyes. He wanted desperately to just grab the boys face in his hands and force him to give him _something_.

 

By the time they got to their last class of the day Draco wanted to put his hair out. He hadn’t had feelings of such anger directed towards Potter since the day when McGonagall announced they had to be partners. He knew it was his fault, of course. He just couldn’t help thinking that this was the very thing he was trying to avoid.

Potter had turned and was asking Draco about one of the questions, still not looking at him, when he noticed a bit of fluff in the boy’s hair. He opted to just ignore it, but for some reason, Draco just couldn’t stand it. It was making him dig his nails into his palm. Finally, he huffed a little and reached out, pulling whatever it was from a tangle of raven locks. Draco realised it was a mistake as soon as he saw Potter’s face, taut with painful longing, and Weasley beside him, giving Draco a look that could kill.

He held out the fluff to show him and said, “Sorry. It was bugging me.”

Potter looked down and looked like he went to move to grab it but thought better of it. Instead, he shrugged and murmured, “Thanks.”

 

Class ended and Draco mumbled a swift, “See ya,” to Potter and left without waiting for a reply, if there was ever going to be one.

He was walking with Pansy and Blaise to the dungeons when he inclined his head toward a fast approaching set of footsteps. It was Weasley. Draco looked to his friends who shrugged in response.

“Can I talk to you?” Weasley said.

“Sure,” Draco answered reluctantly. “I’ll meet you two in the common room,” He said to the others.

When they were alone he asked, “What’s this about?”

“I’m surprised you don’t know already. It’s about Harry.”

Draco just furrowed his brow and shook his head in confusion, feigning innocence.

Weasley rolled his eyes. “You need to stop messing him around. You’re going to hurt him even more.”

 _Even more._ “Messing him around? What do you mean?”

He stepped toward him, using his height as an intimidation tactic. “You know what I mean. You need to set some boundaries. No more touching his hair, or touching him at all.”

“Isn’t that Potter’s concern, not yours?”

“It’s my concern because I’m his best friend, and he’s too kind to tell you to stop, himself.” He crossed his arms. “And that reminds me. We didn’t talk, okay? Harry doesn’t know I’m saying any of this and he’d probably kill me if he did.”

Draco nodded. “Are you’re saying you don’t want me to be his friend anymore? Because that’s not happening,” He said defiantly. Weasley wasn’t going to take this from him _again_.

“No, of course not, that’d hurt him more. You just need to sort out what _you_ actually want, and stick to it.” He cocked his head to the side.

“What do you m-“ Draco started to say but was cut off.

“You know what I mean, Malfoy,” He spat.

Draco narrowed his eyes. Seems Potter was right about Weasley being so observant.

“Fine,” He finally replied, turned away from Weasley and stormed off in the direction of the dungeons.

* * *

 

**HARRY**

 

In class the next day it didn’t seem like Harry needed to worry about trying his best to avoid Draco, as the boy was doing just that to _him_. Like yesterday, Harry watched Malfoy from the corner of his eye. However, unlike yesterday, the blonde was not watching him _._ Instead, he focused on his work and the teacher, barely giving Harry a glance. To test how far this avoidance was going, Harry shifted the arm he had laying on his desk closer to Malfoy’s elbow. He flinched away from it so fast he nearly knocked his inkpot over. Harry frowned; this upset him more than when Draco was trying to seek his attention. This continued the entire day.

 

Harry sat with his friends in the great hall, staring at his mash potatoes as if they were tea leaves in Divination. Ron kept nudging him, trying to get him to contribute something to the conversation. In return, he’d smile half-heartedly and pretend to listen for a minute. Ron appeared more put out by Harry’s aloofness than he would usually be. He really did try to act normally, to pretend that the absence of Malfoy’s attention hadn’t affected him. This was only _one day_ without it; Harry was such a hopeless cause. To begin with, he didn’t know what Malfoy was getting at. _He_ was the one who got royally rejected after all. He should be the one angry, not _Malfoy._ Maybe that was the problem. Maybe Malfoy really didn’t like him and he was just trying to let Harry down easy. Perhaps he’s finally realised that he should stay away from Harry so that he doesn’t get the wrong idea.

 

When they went to leave the hall, Harry instinctively sort after the bright blonde head. He saw that the boy was also leaving, alone for once.

“Hey, I just need to ask Malfoy about some classwork. I’ll meet you in the common room,” Harry said to his friends before taking off.

“Oi, Malfoy,” He yelled in the empty hall.

Malfoy turned to him with a look of surprise, “Potter.”

“What’s your problem?” He blurted.

Malfoy, taken aback, replied, “What do you mean?”

“I mean _you._ You’ve been acting strangely.” Harry folded his arms

“No, I haven’t.”

“Don’t deny it, Malfoy. You’re avoiding me.”

He scoffed, “Like you’ve been avoiding _me_?”

Harry’s face heated with anger. “That’s different, I had a reason. What’s yours?”

“What’s yours?” Malfoy crossed his arms too.

“What?” _As_ if _he doesn’t know._

“What’s _your_ reason, then?” He pushed.

“If you don’t know the reason by now, Malfoy, then you’re as thick as I used to think you were,” Harry said.

“I don’t want to hurt you anymore. _There_. That’s my reason.” He spun around and stormed down the hall. _He doesn’t want to hurt me anymore. So he really_ doesn’t _like me back._

 

~

 

Harry trudged into the common room, feeling emotionally drained. Was it time for him to give up on hoping for something with Malfoy? He supposed he could live with just being friends but when would he get over wanting _more._

“Harry,” Ron called across the room. Harry joined him and Hermione in front of the fire. “Clear everything up with the classwork?”

Harry snorted, “You know I didn’t really ask him about the classwork.”

“We suspected,” Hermione nodded.

“Well, what’d you ask him then? And what’d he say?” Ron asked anxiously.

“I asked him why he was acting weird today, avoiding me. All he said was that he didn't want to hurt me anymore,” Harry explained.

“Strange,” Hermione said, halfheartedly.

Ron looked down at his hands, moving them around in a nervous manner.

Harry narrowed his eyes. “What? What is it?”

“I may have told Malfoy to back off,” Ron admitted.

“You what!” Other students in the room turned to see what was going on.

“Calm down, Harry. All I did was tell him to stop touching you. To back off if he didn’t know what he really wanted because he was hurting you,” Ron said simply.

Harry sighed, “Great now there’s no doubt that he knows I like him.”

“I don’t know, Harry. He’s pretty thick. He basically told me he wasn’t going to stop being your friend, even if I threatened him.”

“He said that? Why does he care about being my friend so much,” Harry questioned, not exactly expecting an answer.

“Maybe that’s it,” Hermione chimed in. “What if Malfoy doesn’t want to loose you as a friend. He’s probably just scared.”

Ron grunted, “Merlin, he’s so convoluted. That can’t be right. Who thinks like that?”

“But what if that _is_ it,” Harry lit up.

“Great, now you’ve gone and gotten his hopes up,” Ron chastised his girlfriend.

“It’s the only logical reasoning for his behaviour,” Hermione said decisively.

Harry laughed, “So it’s impossible to simply just _not_ be interested in me?”

“Harry, when you know what you’re looking for, it’s really not hard to see that he doesn’t want to be just your friend.”

Harry laughed again. “If you say so. But I’m going to have to test this myself.”

“If you must. But I’m right” She grinned.

After a moment Harry asked, “Why are you two helping me so much with this?”

“Why wouldn’t we?” Ron asked back.

He shrugged. “Because you hate Malfoy. He was awful to all of us.”

“But we don’t hate _you_ , Harry,” Hermione smiled.

“And I’d say you have pretty good taste in company. So if he’s good enough for you, then he’s good enough for us,” Ron added.

 

* * *

 

**DRACO**

Before class the next morning, Potter approached Draco and asked him if they could talk. _Again._

He shifted his feet and was silent for a moment before he blurted, “I’m sorry, about before. And everything. And Ron.”

Draco almost sighed. “Don’t be. He was just looking out for you. He’s a good friend.”

His eye’s widened, “Wow, I wish I’d recorded that. Ron would never believe you said that.”

Draco smirked. “Look, I’m sorry too. All I wanted was for us was to be friends. I didn’t want to ruin that.”

Potter’s eyes widened as if Draco had said something revolutionary. “I didn’t want to ruin it either,” He said.

Draco hesitated. “Is it still okay if I come to Christmas?” He didn’t know if it was taking their reconciliation too far.

Potter brightened, “Of course it is!”

Draco grinned and they headed back into class.

 

The days following up to Christmas break where not very eventful. He and Potter had gone back to normal. Well, the 'normal' that they had been having for the last couple of months. The only thing that had changed was their hesitance. Anytime there was a reason for them to touch, there would be an air of uncertainty before they gave in. Their proximity was still bothering Draco, though he believed he was getting a handle on it. He didn’t know how it was affecting Potter because the boy was now hiding any sign of emotion that it affected him…unless it really didn’t affect him anymore. Maybe Draco really could deal with this. In time he and Harry could truly be just friends. Or so he thought.

 

It was Christmas eve and all the students were parting ways for the break. Potter left his friends in the crowd of people and came to Draco to say goodbye, even though they would be seeing each other the next day.

He looked nervous for some reason and Draco teased that he was nervous to leave him. Potter just laughed awkwardly and joked that that was definitely the reason. They talked for a bit about how Draco felt about seeing his mother. When their conversation shifted to silence, Harry’s nervousness returned.

“What is it, Potter? You’re so shifty,” He finally asked, serious.

Potter sighed and pulled him further from the crowd, into a corner. “Look, Malfoy. It’s just that I-,” He hesitated. Then it seemed to just flow out, “I don’t care anymore about wondering if you think about me the way I think about you. I just want to tell you that I like you. And not just as a friend. I _really_ like you and I'll sure you already know that.”

He had determination in his voice now and continued, “And I think that maybe you were just brushing _this_ off because you don’t want us to stop being friends, but you know what? We could still be friends even if something did go wrong; Ginny and I are still friends and everything. And plus I think it’d be worth trying either way because I don’t want to keep pretending like I don’t want you. I _can’t_. I just wanted to tell you now, because I don’t think I could have gotten through Christmas not knowing if I’m imagining what’s between us. And it’s okay if I’m totally wrong, and am just totally freaking you out right now because you don’t actually like me back. If that’s the case you can just go ahead and ignore it and we can pretend I never said all this, which is possibly the longest you’ve gone without speaking by the way.” He stopped finally, taking a few deep breathes.

Draco’s heart was frantically trying to escape his ribcage. _So much to process._ He inhaled deeply and through his exhale replied, “You’re not imagining it, and you’re right; about the worrying that it’ll ruin our friendship.” Harry’s breath hitched and he stepped closer.

“Harry! We’ve gotta go,” Weasley called him from across the crowd

Potter grunted with frustration and turned to the redhead and yelled back, “Coming!” He looked to Draco again. “See you tomorrow, right?” He said with some uncertainty.

“Right,” Draco choked out and nodded. Potter’s eyes bore into his. He nodded back and took off in the direction of his friends, leaving Draco with so much to consider.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep posted for a chapter that I'll be posting a couple days before Christmas day...


	11. All I Want For Christmas Is You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay Christmasssss

  **DRACO**

 

When the train had left the platform Draco apparated to Diagon Alley. He hadn’t told Potter that he’d be staying at the Leaky Cauldron tonight. In fact, he told him he was staying at Hogwarts another night. He knew if he told Potter, he would tell him to stay at the Manor or Hogwarts or even the Wealsey’s, but Draco needed some time to himself, _especially_ after what Potter had said to him. He hadn’t quite had time to process it. He’d done a bit of shopping before heading to the Leaky, and now that he had finally slowed down and was surrounded by silence, apart from the occasional creak of wood, he let himself think about it. There were so many risks that came with letting himself be with Potter. He thought about how badly it could end. However, he also thought about how it could be if it _didn’t_ end badly. In an instant, he pictured a whole future with Harry; a future that he would live with the risks if he could have even a little of fantasy. He fell asleep thinking about what Harry’s lips would feel like.

~

Draco told his mother he would meet her at the restaurant where they were having lunch. Draco was too early to go straight to the meeting place so he decided to shop some more while making his way there slowly. It occurred to him that he should get Potter something as a Christmas gift. He had almost given up on finding something when he spotted something perfect. By then, it was time to meet his mother.

 

He spotted her already sitting at a table waiting for him. She stood up from her seat to hug him. “Draco, I’ve missed you,” She said.

Draco didn’t reply, only nodding into her shoulder. They sat down and looked at their menus for a few minutes while talking about menial things like the weather.

Once they had ordered Draco folded his arms and said, “So what is it you want?”

He saw surprise flicker in her eyes. “I wanted to see my son on Christmas, is that so hard to believe?”

“You said in your letter that you wanted to talk,” He shrugged.

“Well, yes there is something I wanted to talk about but that can wait. I want to know about you. How are you? How’s school?”

He settled into his chair, “I’m fine, it’s fine.”

She frowned, “Fine? That’s all?” Draco shrugged again. She shook her head, “Any boys you like?”

He stiffened a little. “Eh really, mum? You don’t _actually_ want to know.”

“Yes, I do. I’m not your father, Draco,” She said, with a touch of what Draco thought was pain in her voice. “So, is there anyone?”

He physically had to stop himself from shrugging again. “Sort of. Not that it matters,” He said.

“I want to know. Who is it?” She pushed.

Draco scoffed, “I’m not telling you that.”

That peaked her interest even more, “Why not? Is it someone I know?”

Draco didn’t answer.

“Ah. Is it the Zabini boy? I always thought the way you two talked to each other was more than that of just friends.”

“Ew, mum. No way,” Draco replied quickly.

She shrugged this time and proceeded to list off Slytherin boys at random. He rolled his eyes at some, and simply shook his head to others. Somewhere in-between guesses, their food and drinks arrived.

His mother seemed stumped, “Are they not in Slytherin?”

He sighed. “No, they aren’t. Can you please drop it?”

Her eyebrows rose slightly but she didn’t pursue it. “Fine,” She said. “Can’t you just tell me _something_ about how you are? Getting into any trouble at school?”

“No more than the usual,” He smirked a little.

“Ah, so you’re still fixating on the Potter boy then.”

Draco almost choked on the butterbeer he was sipping.

“What? Did something happen between you two?”

He composed himself and replied, “It’s just that…we’re partners for every class.”

“Why’s that?” She asked.

“It was a punishment for fighting,” He admitted.

She thought for a moment then said, “I should be able to get you out of it.”

“No!” Draco said too fast. He calmed his tone and continued, “I mean- it’s okay. It’s not so bad.”

She was looking at him curiously when he decided to change the topic. “Well you might as well tell me what you wanted to.”

Her features grew serious. “Draco honey, it’s your father.”

He groaned, “For the last time, I’m not talking to him.”

She looked hurt, “Draco, please listen to me. He’s sick.”

His stomach dropped. “Sick? What do you mean?”

She went to grab his hand from across the table but he pulled away. “He’s dying,” She said quietly, hand still reaching towards him.

The sound around him dulled and his vision blurred. “What? He can’t be,” Draco’s voice cracked the way it does when you’re on the verge of tears. He realised that that was why his vision was blurred.

He could barley make out his mother saying, “I’m sorry, sweetie, but he is.”

“But- Is there something you can do? What have the Healers said?”

“They can’t do anything, we’ve tried.”

“How long?” He said, or at least he thought he did. He couldn’t hear his own voice.

“A couple of months. Maybe,” She said softly.

Draco suddenly felt angry; angry that his father was dying, angry that his father was being so stubborn towards him, angry that as soon as he could see a bright future something else bad happens, angry that this was supposed to be a perfect day, angry that his mother even told him. “Why would you tell me this today of all days?” He asked.

She was taken aback, “I had to, Draco. You barely answer my letters anymore and you wouldn’t meet with me any other day.”

“Well you should have tried harder,” Draco snapped. He got up from the table and left before his mother had the chance to stop him. She called after him but he was already running back to his room at the Leaky Cauldron.

He stayed in his room for a few hours clearing his head. He didn’t want to be a sobbing mess when he joined Potter at the Weasley's. Potter. Now he _definitely_ wasn’t going to let himself regret not going for it. He tried his hardest to put his father at the back of his mind and set off to leave for the Weasley's.

**HARRY**

“What are you so happy about?” Ron asked when Harry joined him, Hermione, and Ginny.

“I told Malfoy that I like him,” He grinned as they boarded the train.

Ginny turned on him, “Really, Harry? Malfoy? Of all the people you could have followed me up with, you choose _him_.”

He was surprised Malfoy’s character was the only thing she commented on. “You’re not surprised it’s, well, not a girl?” Harry asked.

She shrugged, “So you like both, no big deal.”

Harry smiled at her affectionately.

“Didn’t you think he could just be gay?” Ron asked.

“I don’t know. I guess I’d be more surprised, and impressed, if he didn’t actually like girls.” She grinned and threw a wink at Harry.

“Ugh, gross,” Ron frowned.

Harry, Ginny and Hermione laughed.

“You asked,” She shoved her brother. “Well, what did he say?”

“Umm, well I babbled on quite a bit but the gist of it, I said that I like him and that I don’t think I’m imagining what’s between us and that maybe he was just avoiding it because he doesn’t want to ruin the friendship-“

“Oh that’s bollocks, we’re still friends,” Ginny interrupted.

Harry laughed. “That’s what I said! And he said that I was right about the friendship part and that I’m not imagining it.”

“See I told you, mate,” Ron shook his shoulder.

Harry shrugged. “I guess we’ll see how Christmas goes. He could change his mind.”

When they were settled in for the ride to London Harry said, “I think this Christmas is going to be a good one, we need it.”

They all were solemn for a moment until Ron said, “You just think it’s going to be good cause your boyfriend’s going to be there.”

They all broke into a laugh again.

“He’s not my boyfriend!”

“Yet,” Hermione said.

Harry rolled his eyes and sighed. “I just can’t wait to see Teddy. I wonder how much he’s grown.”

“Malfoy better prepare to no be the centre of your attention when he’s around,” Ron said.

“I don’t think he even knows I’m Teddy’s godfather.”

“You didn’t tell him yet? You’re so in love with that boy,” Hermione said.

“Well, they _are_ related so he might know,” He shrugged.

“I don’t know, Harry. Not many people know because Andromeda has him.”

“I suppose. I wish I could see him more. When we graduate I want to see if Andy will let me have him on the weekends or something but I’m afraid she’ll think I’m trying to take him. I just want to be to him what Sirius could have been for me.”

“I’m sure she’d understand,” Ginny patted his back. The others nodded in agreement.

Harry shrugged. “I wonder if they’re at the Burrow yet.”

“Maybe. Andromeda knows how much you want to see him,” Ron said.

 

When they arrived at the Burrow Mrs. Weasley greeted them all with a hug and kiss on the cheek. She ushered them into the house, pointing out where Hermione and Harry would be staying. Making sure to be especially stern about Hermione staying in Ginny’s room, and _not_ Ron’s. They both looked at each other wide-eyed then turned back to Molly to, nodding swiftly with no argument. Harry thought they probably hadn’t even thought to sleep in the same bed, however Mrs. Weasley had now planted the seed of idea in their minds. He was definitely not sleeping in Ron’s room.

Molly was listing off the family who’d already arrived, and just as Harry was about to open his mouth, she looked at him pointedly and told him that Andromeda and Teddy hadn’t arrived yet. He calmed a bit and listened patiently as she finished.

After they finished greeting everyone, the four of them set off to put all of their belongings in their respective rooms. Harry went into the kitchen to talk to Mrs Weasley while the others mingled. He stood there for a few seconds not knowing how to begin.

“What is it, dear?” She asked while organising her recipes for tomorrow’s feasts.

“I just wanted to thank you for letting me invite Malfoy,” He said.

Molly smiled at him. “Really Harry, like I said in my letter, it’s no problem. I can’t say that you inviting him didn’t surprise me, but I’m glad you’ve become friends. I know the boy wasn’t kind to any of you in the past, but I’m sure everyone involved in the war has changed in some way.”

“He _has_ changed, a lot. Or maybe now he just has the chance to be who he always was. Either way, I’m still grateful for you allowing him to come,” Harry said sincerely.

“Sounds like you care about him quite a bit,” She glanced up from her recipes.

He looked into her eyes for a second and shrugged, “I guess you could put it like that.” He could see that she was still considering him, perhaps trying to decipher the meaning of what he’d said. He could tell she was about to speak again when they heard a sudden commotion.

Harry hardly had time to turn towards it before Ron was running in saying, “Andromeda and Teddy are here.”

Harry’s heart leapt. “Thank you, again,” He said to Molly before turning to go to the front door.

“Ha’eeee!,” Teddy squealed when Harry was in sight, he had trouble saying R’s.

Harry laughed.

“I shouldn’t have told him we’d be seeing you. For the last week, all I’ve been hearing is, ’when we see Ha’eee?’” Andy said with a laugh.

Harry hugged her, with Teddy between them. “I was afraid he’d forget me.”

She chuckled. “Very unlikely.”

Harry went to pull back only to find Teddy had grabbed onto his shirt, stopping him. Andromeda laughed and shook her head and handed him over to Harry’s arms.

Harry held the boy securely in one arm and ruffled his turquoise hair with the other.

“Come on, let's go play.”

**DRACO**

After Draco had gotten Potter’s present gift-wrapped and had chosen a bunch of flowers to give to Mrs. Weasley he apparated to the Weasley’s address. He stood in the snow for a moment just staring at the front door. The houses architecture was one of the strangest he’d seen, with the outer walls looking like they’d been placed at random. The layer of snow under his feet crunched as he made his way to knock on the door. _This was a stupid idea,_ thought Draco. _Why did I agree to this? It’s going to be awkward and uncomfortable for everyone._ He lingered, listening to the voices joyfully talking over each other from inside. He could just turn around and leave now and no one would know he was there. Before he could make a choice the door opened to reveal a small, plump woman with wild red hair. He recognised her as Molly Weasley.

“Oh, hello there,” She ushered him inside, out of the snow. “Thought I saw something from the widow.” She pointed to one facing where Draco was standing.

“Hi,” He almost whispered. _I’m already regretting this._ He stepped hesitantly into the doorway. “Umm, Happy Christmas.”

“You too, dear,” She smiled at him. He relaxed a little.

“Here, these are for you.” He held out the bunch of flowers he’d gotten from Diagon Alley.

Her surprise was palpable. “Thank you very much,” she said, taking the flowers and guiding him into the lounge room.

It seemed to be crowded with people but that might have just been because of the close quarters. He searched the room and found it to be filled with mostly heads of red that turned to him as he entered. He didn’t stop searching until the black haired one he was looking for came into view. Potter was sitting on a couch; in his lap was a toddler with a head full of turquoise hair.

Potter looked up from the child with a bright smile and sparkling green eyes, “Hiya Malfoy.” All Draco’s doubts about coming were lost.

His cheeks flushed and he tried to hold back his smile. “Hi,” was all he could say, shyness overwhelmed him with every eye in the room on him.

Potter got up and tucked the child into one arm, resting him on his hip. He then came over and hugged Draco, to his surprise…and delight. “I’m so glad you’re here,” He breathed into Draco’s ear.

He shivered, not from the cold and replied genuinely, “Me too.”

Draco felt a tug on his jumper and looked down to see it was the child. He suspected from the hair that this was Teddy, the child of his cousin and Professor Lupin. Both of which were killed in the war. Though he wasn’t sure why he was here, and Potter was holding him.

“Oh, sorry I don’t know if you would have met. This is my godson, Teddy,” Potter explained and ruffled the boy’s hair fondly. “I suppose you could have guessed who he was.”

“I did, but I didn’t know you were his godfather,” Draco admitted. “Doesn’t Aunt Andromeda take care of him?”

“Yeah, she does. I mean I couldn’t exactly take him. It’s not that I didn’t want to. We just thought I was too young, and that I obviously knew nothing about children. I mean I try to see him as much as I can, I wish it were more. And well I definitely couldn’t have taken him to Hogwarts. Well not just yet, hey Teddy,” He rambled a bit. He smiled at Teddy and the boy grinned back with only three visible teeth.

“I can see you really love him,” Draco observed.

“He certainly does,” Came the voice of his Aunt, whom he couldn’t remember the last time he’d seen. She approached Draco and seemed to contemplate whether to hug him or not. Draco embraced her so she didn’t have to decide. “It’s been so long Draco. How’s that sister of mine? I heard you saw her this morning.”

“She’s well,” He lied.

“Oh right, I should probably introduce you to everyone. There’s a tonne of people here so I’ll probably miss some,” Potter said.

Draco lowered his voice so only he could hear, “Where is everyone staying?”

“Oh yeah, the house used to be just enough but with family growing so much and all the other guests, we’ve set up a tent. I thought it’d be too cold for that but I forgot that magical tents are heated and everything.”

Draco noticed how Potter seemed to speak as if he were genuinely a part of this family. He introduced him to everyone in the living room, even the people he’d known already.

 

**HARRY**

 

Everyone except for Malfoy, Teddy, and him left the room to do various things. He thought that in most part they were leaving to give he and Malfoy some time alone while they could still manage it. Though now that they were alone, the air in the room seemed thicker. They both didn’t say anything for a while, instead just observing Teddy playing with what Harry interpreted to be wizard Legos.

Harry had to break their silence. He thought he probably shouldn’t jump straight into talking about them, instead, he asked, “How was your mum?”

“She was fine,” Malfoy said swiftly.

“What is it?” He pushed.

Draco sighed, “I’ll tell you about it another day. It’s not something that I want to talk about on Christmas…anymore.”

“Okay, just one thing, are you okay?”

Draco shrugged, “Yes and no.”

Harry gave him a pointed look.

“I’m fine, I swear I’ll tell you tomorrow or something.”

“Okay then,” Harry sighed and sat down next to Teddy.

Malfoy joined him, sitting on the other side of the child. “So you’re his godfather,” He stated.

Harry had grabbed a couple of the blocks and was trying putting them together. The blocks, however, kept trying to jump from Harry’s hands. “Yeah, but you’re actually related to him.”

“That’s true. But I don’t even know him,” Draco sounded rather regretful. He was looking down at the blue-headed boy fiddling with a stack of blocks that he managed to wrangle together.

“You could, though,” Harry said, letting a block slip through his grasp back into the pile. “I mean you could get to know him. Once school is over.”

“I think I should,” He nodded to himself, picking up a few of the blocks. “Well, I want to,” He rephrased.

“I’m going to see if Andromeda will let me have him over the weekends or something,” Harry said.

“Well, you are his godfather. You have a right.”

“But I’m not even his blood.”

“So?”

Harry shrugged, “I just thought it would matter more to you and Andromeda.”

“Andromeda’s never thought that way, and I haven’t for a long time either,” Malfoy said somewhat defensively.

“Sorry. I know that. I don’t know why I said that,” Harry said in a rush.

“It’s okay, it’s probably just a reflex for you. I was quite horrible after all,” He admitted.

“Hmm, maybe not so horrible if you turned out like this,” Harry smirked at him.

Malfoy smiled back and scooted over to be next to Harry. “Here, you’re doing it wrong,” He said. He reached his hands out and took Harry’s into his own. He made Harry’s hands squeeze down at different places on the blocks and navigated them until they finally clicked into place.

“How’d you do that?” Harry looked down, eye’s wide and ignoring how their close proximity was making his stomached flutter.

Malfoy laughed, “I played with these as a kid. You just have to know how to handle the blocks for them to _want_ to go together, instead of forcing it.”

“Oh,” Harry breathed. Malfoy let go and Harry’s hands dropped, sending one of the pieces flying. Harry scrambled to his feet in pursuit of the block.

Draco also stood and made his way over to where Harry was picking the block up. “We should probably talk,” He said.

“Yeah, we should” Harry replied, shifting his feet a little.

“Mistletoe!” Teddy exclaimed. They both turned to see him looking up from his blocks to a spot above their heads. Harry and Malfoy looked up to see the strange plant hanging above them.

“How does he even know that word yet?” Malfoy questioned, still not looking away from the mistletoe.

Harry’s eyes were now on his lips. “No idea,” he breathed and leaned closer to him, enough so that when Malfoy looked down at him, Harry could feel his breath on his face. He closed his eyes and waited; he wanted to see if Malfoy would kiss _him._ Harry didn’t want to kiss _him_ and it turn out that he didn’t want to kiss Harry. Turns out he would never know, because right that second almost everyone in the house barreled into the room. Harry and Malfoy leaped backwards away from each other.

 

 

**DRACO**

 

“Oh sorry,” Granger said, wide-eyed with shock but a small smile played on her lips. Luckily she seemed to be the only one that actually spotted them.

“We’re going to exchange gifts now,” Weasley told them excitedly.

“I’m surprised you lasted this long without opening any,” Granger said.

Everyone was settling into the room and Draco felt the overwhelming need to say something.

“Before you start, while you’re all here together, I just wanted to say something,” he swallowed and looked at everyone in the room. Everyone seemed quite confused and Potter looked at him with his eyebrows raised and head tilted. “I just wanted to apologise to you all.”

“For what?” Potter asked.

“For everything I’ve done. I know it’s unforgivable, but I just wanted you all to know how much I regret everything.”

The Weasley twin, George, was the first to speak. “I think I know what Fred would have said to this.” He paused and Draco waited to hear the worst. “It isn’t,” he finished.

“Sorry?” Asked Draco, clearly missing the point.

“It isn’t unforgivable,” He looked Draco in the eye for a long moment and he knew he was being honest. He heard Mrs Weasley and Ginny Weasley sniffle a little.

“But I did horrible things,” he wasn’t used to be forgiven, especially so easily; he didn’t know how to handle it. He looked to Granger now. “I called you awful names, I’m so sorry.”

“You were a different person,” She said, though Draco could tell she had appreciated the apology.

“I’m sorry I didn’t help you, I wanted to you know. It’s my fault it went on for so long. I should have stopped her,” Still looking only at her. He didn’t need to say whom he was talking about; neither of them would ever forget what happened at the Manor.

She blinked a tear away; “You’re just like Harry you know; blaming yourself for something that was out of your hands. We both know Bellatrix would have cursed you too if you got in her way. You wouldn’t have been able to handle two curses in one day.” Draco’s eyes slid to the floor as he tried not to remember. _Why I even bring this up? I'm just as bad as my mother_

“What’re you talking about?” Potter asked, confusion all over his face. He looked from Draco to Hermione.

“Voldemort punished you for not giving up Harry. Didn’t he?”

Draco didn’t look up but he heard a sharp intake of breath. It was Potter’s voice, “What? You were just a kid!”

“I was hardly just a kid, he’d thought I was grown up enough to make me kill Dumbledore after all. He thought I was grown up to give me this,” Draco reached for his arm that held the faded Dark Mark but Harry was already stopping him by grabbing his hand.

Harry gazed into Draco’s eyes intensely, “If I hadn’t killed him already then I’d go and do it right now.”

Draco’s heart thundered in his chest, he never thought his apology would end in Potter holding his hand and declaring that he’d go kill the Dark Lord for him (if he hadn’t already).

There was a kind of awkward silence which was finally broken by Teddy shouting, “Mistletoe!”

Draco peeled his eyes away from Harry’s to look at the blue headed boy, “Honestly, is that the only word that child knows.”

Everyone laughed, Teddy having broken the tension.

“Present time?” Teddy asked.

“Well I’ll be damned,” Draco smiled at the child.

Everyone clamoured around, handing each other gifts and finding places to sit around the room. Potter had stopped holding his hand but once he’d handed out a few presents he sauntered back to Draco’s side and sat down on the floor beside him. Their knees knocked each other in their cross-legged positions.

“Here, I got you something while I was in Diagon Alley,” Draco presented a perfectly wrapped gift.

“Really? I got you something too,” Potter replied, handing over the last present he had left in his hands. The package looked as if it’d been wrapped by a child, tape everywhere and the corners not quiet meeting. Draco thought it typical of the messy haired boy and smiled at him.

They opened their gifts at the same time. “No way,” Potter laughed, shaking his head.

He looked down to the muggle book Potter had gotten him, _100 Best Pick-Up Lines,_ and turned to see the one he’d gotten Potter, _The All You Need Guide To: Wizarding Pick-Up Lines_. “You’re got to be kidding me,” Draco joined Potter’s laughing.

The room was watching them again, with curious amusement. Draco used the book to hit Potter in the shoulder, “How dare you get me this, as if I need any help.”

“You’re saying I do?” Potter hit him back.

“I think Malfoy maybe be right about that one,” Ginny grinned.

Draco smirked at the girl, happy for the alliance.

Mrs Weasley walked over then and placed a package on Draco’s lap “Here you go dear, this is for you.”

“For me?” He looked up at her confused. She nodded and smiled. Draco couldn’t help notice that she had the kindest eyes he’d ever seen. He nervously smiled back and looked down to the gift. He noticed out of the corners of his eyes that everyone in the room seemed to have one of the same size with the same wrapping. He curiously tore at the paper as everyone else did the same. It revealed an emerald coloured sweater with a large purple D on the front of it; it looked to be hand knitted.

“You made this?” He looked to the woman with awe.

“Course. She makes them for everyone, every year,” One of the older Weasley brothers said, he thought Potter said his name was Charlie.

“But- why did you make _me_ one?” He could feel Harry looking at him but he couldn’t look back at him.

“Why wouldn’t I?” She replied simply.

“Because of what I’ve done, who I am,” He really didn’t understand these people.

“We all appreciate the apology from earlier and everything but if Harry’d already forgiven you after everything, then how could we not,” George said.

Draco was gobsmacked. These people would just forgive him after everything just because Potter had. They must all really love him. Draco also realised he had probably done his worst to Potter out of the group. He looked at Mrs Weasley.

“Thank you,” He said and peeled off his own sweater, replacing it with the new one. He smiled to himself and peered at the boy next to him.

Potter was already watching him, wearing his sweater; blue with an emerald H. He tilted his head and said, “It suits you.”

Draco felt his cheeks heat a little and he looked down.

After the gifts were all unwrapped Draco asked Potter if they could speak in private.

“Outside is probably the most private we’ll get in this place,” He told him.

“That’s okay, it won’t be long.”

They walked to the door and Draco braced himself for the cold.

 

 

**HARRY**

 

Once they were outside Harry immediately regretted suggesting it; it was freezing and to top it off the snowing had picked up.

“So, what did you want to talk about?” He asked, tucking his hands under his arms,

“It’s just that- you know, it’s probably better off we were interrupted before,” Malfoy says matter-of-factly.

“Oh yeah, why?” Harry asked in a small voice, dropping his eyes to the snow.

“Because I’d rather you kiss me because you wanted to. Not because you’re drunk or some stupid plant was hanging above us,” The intensity of his voice caught Harry off guard. He looked up to find Draco had done the same thing he had done under the mistletoe; moved closer and closed his eyes. Waiting. Harry still wasn’t sure if he was just standing like that or if Malfoy actually wanted him to kiss him.

“Do you- can I-,” Harry was a mess and could see Malfoy’s brow furrow, “Kiss you?”

His eyes opened as he replied, “Yes you idiot, why do you think I was standing like this? Because I love standing weirdly close to people, with my eyes closed just for the sake of-“ Harry kissed him. It was awkward at first, because Draco was mid-sentence when he did it and Harry was slightly shorter than him so he had to reach up to his lips. It got better once they both realised what was happening, they were kissing. One of Harry’s hand’s went for the back of Draco’s neck and he pulled the boy down a bit so that he leaned over and Harry could have his feet flat on the ground again. Harry left his hand there and let the other move to cup Malfoy’s face, deepening the kiss. Draco’s hands found Harry’s hair and he couldn’t stop running his fingers through it. After a while, it could have been centuries, Harry didn’t know, he started to smile into Draco’s moving lips.

Draco pulled back a little, “What are you smiling about?”

Harry thought the real answer was obvious so instead he retorted with, “Well if I’d have known that’s how to shut you up, I would've done it a long time ago.”

Malfoy laughed. “Prat,” He said and leant in to kiss Harry again, which didn’t stop until Ron and Hermione interrupted them _again_.

“Oh,” they both said, clearly stunned.

“We’re so sorry, we- um- we just came to tell you that we’re having dinner now,” Hermione managed to get out. Ron looked like this was the last place he wanted to be.

“Oh okay, we’re coming.” Harry replied. He looked up at Malfoy to see his face even paler than usual. He looked down at Harry and shrugged. They followed Ron and Hermione and he could just make out Ron saying, “Well it’s about time, isn’t it.” Then came a sound like someone getting hit and Hermione‘s voice filled with exasperation, “Ronald!” Though Harry could hear the smile in her voice.

Harry took Malfoy’s hand and pulled him to the door frame then turned to him. “Happy Christmas,” he said and pulled Malfoy into yet another kiss.

 

 

**DRACO**

 

 _I snogged Harry fucking Potter. More than once._ Draco couldn’t believe what had happened. It was everything he imagined it to be but so much better.

Potter was about to go into the house when Draco pulled him back. “Wait,” He said, and he reached up to Harry’s hair and ruffled it. Countless flakes of snow fell from it.

He laughed, “How does your hair not have any snow it in?”

“Because mine’s not a mess like yours,” Draco smiled. Potter would never understand how long Draco had wanted to touch his hair.

Potter tried pulling Draco into the house again and this time succeeding. He hadn’t even thought about how their hands were still linked until the whole table full of people was looking. Draco loosened his grip but Potter held his hand tighter. No one seemed bothered by it or even lingered on it for too long. Draco noticed that they all seemed to look to Harry’s face, and then accept it, most even looking pleased. Confused, Draco too looked at the boy’s face and saw the biggest smile he’d seen on his face in years. _Could this be all because of him?_ Even if it wasn’t, everyone seemed to think that Draco was reason, which is why; Draco thought everyone seemed to suddenly soften towards him.

They sat down and eventually had to let go of each other to eat, though Draco thought he would gladly starve if it meant he could hold Potter’s hand all night. It seemed like he felt the same way too because as soon as they finished eating he grabbed Draco’s hand again. They were still sitting at the table with everyone, hours after finishing eating. Draco had never seen Harry laugh or smile that much in one sitting and in turn it made him laugh and smile. He couldn’t peel his eyes from that face. The face he’d yearned for, for so many years.

He wondered if Christmas’s were always like this at the Weasley’s. The night was filled with so much joy. Draco loved Christmas at the Manor, with his family, but this was something else. Everyone was either telling stories or giving the appropriate reactions. With the banter came eggnog, and lots of it. Draco lost count of how much he and Harry had drunk but he was fairly sure his hand wasn’t numb from just holding Harry’s. He groggily watched Harry all night. He watched him listening intently to someone’s story. He watched him explaining something with obscene, overdramatic hand gestures. He loves this boy.

 

 

**HARRY**

It was late, very late. Everyone had gone to bed apart from Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Draco and himself.

Malfoy shifted a little next time him, “I need to use the bathroom, where is it?”

“Oh, I need to go too. I’ll show you,” Ron said, kissing Hermione’s forehead as he got up.

Immediately after they had left the room, Ginny came to sit beside Harry.

She grabbed his hand, “I’m really happy for you, Harry.”

He sighed and looked into her soft brown eyes, “Thanks, Gin. It really means the most coming from you.”

He leaned his head onto her shoulder; happy they were still comfortable enough to do so with each other. He still loved Ginny deeply, just not in the way he used to. In all the time they’d spent together, they really got to know each other, in some ways more than anyone knew him. He was grateful he had her approval.

“So, tell us everything. How’d it happen?” She asked, excitedly.

He lifted his head, “Eh, just because I like a guy doesn’t mean that I’m going to become one of those stereotypes and talk to you girls about him.”

They didn’t falter.

“Fine,” Harry said, defeated. He told them everything from the mistletoe to coming in for dinner.

“Wow, I never thought I’d say this but Malfoy is so-“ Ginny hesitated. “-Considerate.”

Hermione nodded in agreement. “How was it?” She asked.

“How was what?” Harry countered.

“The kissing,” Ginny said as if it was obvious.

“Right. Umm, I don’t think I should talk about this with you, Gin.”

“Oh come on, we’re friends,” Ginny protested. “Wait, is it because you think he’s a better kisser than me?”

“Well…” Harry cocked his head a little and smiled.

There was snickering from the doorway and they all looked over to find Ron grinning. Malfoy was beside him with a smug look on his face.

Harry’s entire face heated up and he ducked his head.

Ginny made a sound that could only be described as a cackle. “Well, I’m going to head off to bed now,” She said. She narrowed her eyes at Harry but he could tell her heart wasn’t in it.

Once she’d left, Draco took his place beside Harry again.

“So, you think I’m a better kisser than the Weaslette,” Malfoy grinned.

“I didn’t say that!” Harry protested.

“But you basically implied it,” He retorted.

“Maybe because it shut you up for more than a minute,” Harry said and heard Ron choke out a laugh.

“Hey!” Malfoy complained.

Ron coughed a little, “As entertaining as this is, I’m going to go to bed before it becomes a different kind of entertainment.”

“Me too,” Hermione smiled.

Harry and Draco told them goodnight and they trotted up the stairs.

It was the first time they’re truly been alone all day. Harry silently got up and grabbed Malfoy’s hand. He led him into the lounge room and sat on the couch, and pulled Draco down with him. They faced each other; both boys had put their feet on the couch, their legs were slotted together, bent at the knees.

“Are we really doing this?” Harry whispered.

“Define ‘this’,” Draco whispered back.

“Us. Are we- Do you want-“ He shook his head. He was never great with explaining his feelings.

“Us?” Malfoy clenched his knees a little around Harry’s. “Do you want to?”

“Of course,” Harry blurted out. “Do _you_ want to? I mean; if you’ve changed your mind we can just forget about it.”

Draco removed his legs from Harry’s and he panicked, thinking that the boy had actually changed his mind. That was, until he pulled Harry’s legs onto his lap then grabbed the front of his sweater, pulling him closer to him. Malfoy’s breath ghosted his lips and he whispered, “You’re not getting rid of me that easy.” He lightly kissed Harry, still clenching a fist full of his jumper. Harry’s heart thundered in his chest, threatening to escape. He moved his legs so there was one on either side of the other boy. Draco wrapped his other arm around him and dragged him onto his lap. Harry let Draco kiss him again, this time not lightly. He parted his lips and he took Harry’s bottom lip between his teeth and bit down a bit. Harry tried and didn’t quite succeed in repressing his moan. Draco smirked, “You really think you could have forgotten all this?”

“Not likely,” Harry breathed. “But I would have pretended, for you, if you really wanted.”

“Well, I don’t.” Draco’s grey eyes pierced him, “I want you.”

He thought those last three words were just about the most excruciatingly sexy thing he’d ever heard. “What are we going to do though?”

“We. I like that. I’d also like to just snog some more,” He answered, grinning.

Harry rolled his eyes, “Trust me, I do too. And we can, a lot more. If we just work this out.”

“I suppose you’re right. Though, I can’t concentrate with you on top of me like this,” He pointed out.

“Right,” Harry smirked. He moved off the boy.

They discussed and came to the conclusion that they should keep their relationship a secret until they got to a point where they’d been together long enough and were ready to tell people, no matter the consequences. Once they’d made the decision, Harry immediately scooted back onto Malfoy’s lap.

“Was I the first time you’ve kissed a boy?” Draco questioned, between a kiss.

Harry leant away from him, “Is it that obvious?”

Draco laughed and pulled him back, “No, no, just curious. You don’t seem very phased by it.”

Harry realised he had a point. Until now he hadn’t really thought about how different it was kissing a boy. Now, being pressed against Draco, with his muscles contracting around him, he supposed it was quite unlike being with a girl. Even the fact the Harry was in _his_ lap instead of the reverse was something he didn’t think about until now.

Harry shrugged, “I guess I didn’t think about it until now. All I thought about was that I was kissing _you._ Not that I was kissing a boy.”

Malfoy bit his bottom lip and stroked Harry’s lips with his thumb. He shook his head and said, “You’re going to be the death of me, Potter.”

They kissed until Harry’s jaw was sore. He was so tired that he yawned into Draco’s mouth. He laughed at him and yawned back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY, amiright


	12. Bloom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God, I know, it's been forever since I updated! I'm sorry guys, I just hadn't been writing much, even though it was my uni holidays so I should have been :/  
> But alas! I have finally finished this chapter. Due to my writer's block, I've kind of given up on the structure of posting at the end/start of every month so from now on I'm just going to post as soon as I've finished a chapter...that might mean less or more of a wait between chapters but it'll just depend on life and stuff.  
> Thanks for your patience, I love you guys!

**HARRY**

 

They slept on the couch for a couple of hours before the sun started to rise. Harry was thankful that the light woke him before anyone found them on the couch in a somewhat comprising position; with Harry lying on top of Draco, head on his chest, wrapped in his arms. Harry lifted his head slightly and Malfoy’s hand slid limply from his hair. He smiled up at the boy who he’d never seen asleep before. His face was peaceful, hair ruffled, lips slightly parted. Harry had the overwhelming desire to see this every morning.

Draco shifted slightly, and with his eye’s still closed said, “Stop staring.”

Harry chuckled and buried his face back into the blonde’s chest. “Sorry,” He mumbled into his shirt.

Draco lifted his arm to Harry’s hair again, caressing it. “I’ll forgive you if you kiss me.”

Harry smirked and crawled up to meet Malfoy’s lips with his own. Their kiss was brief and simple, unlike earlier in the morning. Harry got up slowly and dragged Malfoy with him.

“Tea or coffee?” Harry asked.

“Tea, thanks,” Draco said, taking his hand.

They walked to the kitchen where Harry started to bustle about the kitchen. He made himself a coffee, and let Malfoy chose what to put in his tea. He watched and took note for future reference: two sugars and a dash of milk.

Harry took a sip from his coffee and Draco immediately broke out into a laugh. The steam from his drink had fogged up his glasses. Once he had controlled his laughter, Draco reached up and took the glasses from his face and rubbed them on his shirt. He stepped closer to Harry and slowly put them back on him. Draco’s hands lingered on Harry’s face a little before he started to drop them. Harry caught his hands in his own and held them. He let Harry pull him into a slow kiss, broken when they heard a cough from the entrance of the kitchen. They looked up to find George.

Harry shook his head a little, smiling. “You’ve got to stop doing this.” Remembering when George caught Ginny and him kissing.

George grinned, “Never.”

Draco looked confused but didn’t ask what they meant.

“I was just about to come and wake you,” George said.

“Wake me?” Harry asked, curious as to why.

“Well, both of you,” He said, grinning at him suggestively.

Recognition hit Harry, “Oh.”

He and Malfoy exchanged an embarrassed look.

George laughed, “Just be happy it was me that saw you and not mum. You know how she is.”

Harry recalled her warning to Ron and Hermione and nodded. “Thanks.”

“Don’t sweat it.”

“What are you doing up to early anyway?” Harry asked. He relaxed a little now, leaning against the bench and taking a sip of his coffee.

“I was working on some new products for the shop,” He answered.

“That’s great,” Harry said genuinely. Since Fred’s passing, George hadn’t been able to produce anything new. He’d lost the one person he always counted on to help with his pranks.

He shrugged. The confidence he’d always had had also slipped away.

“Could we see what you’re working on?” He hoped that they could help in some way.

George thought about it for a second then said, “Sure, anything for my benefactor.”

Harry flushed slightly. He could see Draco looking at him curiously in his peripherals.

“You should probably get changed first. Before everyone else wakes up,” George said with amusement.

Harry realised he and Draco were clearly still in the same clothes as the day before. “Yeah, probably,” He cringed.

He turned to Malfoy. “Your stuff's in the tent right? There’s a bathroom in there too, where you can shower. Did you need me to show you where it is?”

“I can show him,” George declared happily. “You go shower.”

Draco seemed content with George showing him so Harry nodded. He turned to Draco and casually kissed him quickly and left the room. On his way up the stairs he realised how he’d kissed Draco goodbye without a second thought and how comfortable he felt doing it, even in front of George. He thought about how this feeling was after not 24 hours of being together.

 

**DRACO**

 

When Harry left Draco stood in the kitchen, stunned for a moment, Harry’s casual intimacy fulfilling one of his many fantasies involving the boy. When Draco finally shook himself out of his trance he looked expectantly at George, who was already looking at him welcomingly.

“So, you and Harry huh?”

“Yes,” Draco said tensely. “And?”

“Oh, it’s nothing. I was just curious.”

“How so?”

“I never really thought of gender as an obstacle for feelings. I suppose it’s just interesting to find out Harry’s the same.”

Draco was shocked for a moment, though he composed himself. “You should tell Potter, you know. I don’t think he knows anyone else like him and I think it’d help. He only really just figured it out,” He said and paused. “He probably still is.”

George nodded sincerely, then in the blink of an eye he was laughing, “Are you still going to call him ‘Potter’?”

Draco bit his lip in concentration. “I suppose not. It’ll be a hard habit to break.”

“I’ll bet, I don’t think I’ve ever heard you two say each other’s first names,” George said.

“You and the whole of Hogwarts,” Draco laughed a little.

 

 

After his shower, Draco decided to simply Scourgify the jumper Mrs. Weasley had given him and wear it again. He walked back into the house to find Harry had also opted to wear his again. He suspected everyone else would be doing the same.

Draco approached Harry and George, who were talking while they waited for him. Harry stood leaning against a wall, his raven hair a damp tussle on his head. His face and neck were still pink from the hot water and as Draco got closer he could smell the fresh soap. He didn’t think he’d every enjoyed the scent so much before.

“Hey,” Harry said shyly, turning to him.

“Hey,” Draco replied in the same tone.

Draco could see George shaking his head in his peripheral vision.

“Okay, time to show you the goods,” George said. “We’d better be quick. I don’t want the others to wake up and see.”

“Why not?” Draco asked.

George shrugged, “Fred and I would never really show anyone until they were finished.”

Harry put a hand on George’s shoulder, “Thank you for showing us.”

“Like I said, anything for my benefactor,” George smiled, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes. He moved to lead them to where he had his products.

“What does he mean by ‘benefactor’?” Draco asked Harry quietly.

“Oh it’s nothing,” He replied.

“It’s not nothing!” George exclaimed, having clearly heard Draco’s question. “Your boy here-“ George clapped a hand on Harry’s back. Both Harry and Draco blushed at the ‘your boy’. “-Gave Fred and I his Tri-wizard winnings to help start the shop.”

Harry ducked his head shyly and Draco stared. He’d always wondered how the twins had enough money to start their business.

Draco was beginning to think he didn’t _actually_ know anything about Harry and he felt terrified for it. How could he know so little of the best parts of Harry and yet still feel the way he did. The part that terrified him was that the more he found out, the more he fell for Harry. How far would he fall, and would Harry catch him?

“Why doesn’t anyone say anything about it?” Draco asked, finally.

“He made us promise not to tell anyone,” George answered.

“Well, you broke that one now,” He smiled at George.

George shrugged at him.

“What? Not even Granger or Weasley know?” Draco scoffed.

“Nope,” Harry said simply.

“Definitely not Ron. Harry got us to buy him new dressrobes with the money too. All on the condition of secrecy.”

“Why? Why not tell anyone?” Draco didn’t take his eyes off Harry.

He smiled sheepishly and shrugged.

“Because Harry here is too modest. He hates people knowing how kind he actually is and more than that, he hates the spotlight.” George pronounced.

Harry groaned, “Don’t make me seem so grand.”

“See?” George laughed.

Draco did see.

George showed them the few products he’d been working on. Draco had never put much thought into how much creativity the twins had to have to make so many original products. He marveled at George’s creations with Harry, both of them encouraging him with words of praise. When they heard others waking up, they helped George pack away his creations.

 

The remainder of the holiday flew by in a blur. It was quite possibly the happiest time Draco had ever had. Harry and he had spent the entirety of Boxing Day with Teddy before he had to return home with Andromeda. They then spent their days doing various activities around the Burrow.

The extended family didn’t stay too long, having to get back to their lives. Much to Draco’s embarrassment, before they left, Harry gathered them all and asked them all to keep he and Draco a secret.

They continuously slept on the couch together, though Draco missed a bed. George would graciously wake them before he went to work at the shop. One morning Arthur Weasley woke before George and found them. He’d told them he wouldn’t tell Molly if they stopped. They swore they would. They didn’t.

One day Granger, Weasley, Ginny, Harry and he joined George at the shop. They were put to work, helping George with various tasks. Harry had told Draco that he had trouble keeping up without Fred, and that every now and then Molly would come out and help him catch up. Harry also told Draco that he ‘of course’ didn’t have to help with anything, but Draco insisted that he wanted to. They all got along surprisingly well as they used various products on each other. Weasley and he particularly targeted each other. George laughed along but eventually told them they were just making more work for themselves to clean up.

One day they played Quidditch in the snow, much to Mrs. Weasley's dismay, and if Draco admitted, to his as well. However, it ended up being worth the discomfort, as Harry had noticed his intolerance for the cold. Once the game was over, he grabbed some hot chocolate, which Mrs. Weasley had brewed for everyone, and led them to sit in front of the fire. He’d also grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around them both, pulling Draco close to him. The two of them sat, with Harry’s arms around his back and Draco’s head on his shoulder. They joked that Harry was defrosting Draco and Weasley added that Harry seemed to already have thawed Dracos' cold heart.

 

Draco knew Harry had avoided broaching the subject of his meeting with his mother. He suspected that, like Draco, Harry wanted to enjoy their blissful holiday before things changed, and they had to deal with real life, so to speak.

It was the day before they’d be taking the train back to Hogwarts when Potter finally asked. They were sitting on their couch, a rare moment of solitude, with everyone either at work or packing to leave tomorrow.

“Are you ever going to tell me what upset you so much Christmas day?” Harry asked, was steadily avoiding Draco’s eye contact by staring at the threshold.

“Eventually,” Draco sighed. “I just wanted to stay in our happy bubble.”

“Happy bubble?” Harry chuckled.

“Oh shut up. You know what I mean,” Draco jabbed him with his finger.

“Right, well this perfect bubble is going to pop tomorrow anyway so…” He trailed off.

“Fine, fine, I’ll tell you.” Draco took a deep breath, “My father is dying.”

Harry looked at him then, with the full force of his gaze. “What do you mean?”

“He’s dying. The great Lucius Malfoy is dying, soon more than likely, or so my mother told me.” Draco shrugged.

Harry stared at him incredulously. “Your mother told you? So you didn’t see him at all?”

Draco shook his head once.

“But…that means you haven’t seen him.” Then as if a Lumos charm was cast, Harry realised something. “You could have gone to see him all holidays. Why didn’t you tell me? You should have gone.”

He sighed, “I couldn’t.” Harry opened his mouth to say something but Draco continued, “I just can’t when he won’t even accept who I am. I’d rather I just didn’t see him at all.”

Harry turned his whole body towards him and took one of his hands in his. “I get it.” Made sure Draco was looking at him, “But- and I really don’t want to play the ‘dead parents’ card but trust me when I say you’ll regret it if you don’t see him.”

Draco fought back a snappy remark only because of the look Harry was giving him. It wasn’t the pitying gaze he’d expect. There was much more knowledge in his eyes. A knowledge that Draco wished Harry hadn’t possessed.

“Okay,” He said finally, and squeezed Harry’s hand.

“Okay?” He squeezed back.

Draco rolled his eyes a little, “Okay, I’ll see him.”

Harry surprised him by leaning in and kissing his forehead.


End file.
